Glowing Embers
by TwattyandRoo
Summary: Kim is a girl who has just moved from a big town in England to the small and remote town of mystic falls when suddenely things become all to supernatural. Its not a remake of Elenas POV i promise there are some very interesting new characters !READ! xxx
1. First Day

_I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade the fear comes. Because I know that the night brings death. _

Scanning the page there was one clear word standing out amongst all of the other elegantly written, undecipherable words... Vampire

Chapter 1

I don't know why the alarm was invented; I mean the last thing I want to hear in the morning is a tuneless ringing in my ears, startling me awake. Luckily for me though, I had two younger siblings to do that very job.

"Cannon ball!" they were the first words I heard most morning before my little brother launched himself off a chair onto my soft comfy bed, landing on top of me.

"Jack!" I croaked and groaned "Get off!" Ignoring my demand, my seven year old brother tugged off my warm covers and threw them on the floor.

"Ge'up!" he cried back.

"Kimmmmmy!" groaning loudly I got a firm grip on my pillow and pulled it over my head trying to drown out the noise as my three year old sister runs in, even though I knew the idea of sleep was now impossible. Peeking out from under the safety of my pillow, Alannah whispers to me, "Kimmy! Time to get up." At least she was gentle.

Downstairs wasn't any better. Still in my pyjamas I walked into the hectic scene of my family breakfasts. Jack was sitting at the table with Lego in one hand and a spoon in the other, his bowl of cheerio's was floating in a pool of milk which had somehow managed to escape his bowl but not make it to his lips. My poor mum was left with the job of feeding my sister; she whined and groaned with every mouthful, spitting food into the face of anyone in a one metre radius. Luckily, now that I was aware of it, I knew to stay out of range. I took my seat opposite Jack and poured my own bowl of cereals, when as if by clockwork, I heard the usual whine from under the table. Glancing down there was my huge, fluffy, best-friend, otherwise known as my Siberian Husky, sitting by my feet!

"Hey Meeko" I smiled, giving him a good rub between his ears "You and me huh" I whispered "The only normal ones in this family." As if agreeing to my remark he gave me a big sloppy lick across the face, and even though I was disgusted by dog slobber this early in the morning, I couldn't help but laugh "good boy".

After a whole roll of kitchen towel to mop up my brothers pool of milk, I went to my room. Sighing, I picked up my duvet and threw it back on my bed. Then jumping after it, I lay sprawled out on top, telling myself that I had time for a five minute nap.

"Kim! Get dressed you'll be late for your first day!" I heard mum shout. Pulling myself off my bed for the second time that morning, I ambled towards my desk. There amongst the mess of photo's, dried up pens, childhood drawings, single earrings and other teenage rubble, were the clothes I had picked yesterday.

I wasn't the type to overly care what I looked like, I didn't slaver an inch thick of make-up on every day, but then again being a sixteen year old girl, it wasn't like I didn't care at all. Turning to the right to face my full-length mirror, I studied my reflection. I wasn't what most would call pretty, there were two things people generally noticed about me first; I was short, around five foot two and had bright red hair, impossible to miss, impossible not to notice, which ironically, was the last thing I wanted people to do. My red hair reached the length of my elbows and with many curls and great volume it provided the perfect hiding place. Scraping my hair out of my face into a messy ponytail, my pale porcelain skin was revealed along with two dark maroon eyes. Leaning forward I applied a fine line of eye liner and a thin coating of mascara.

Peeling off my pyjamas, I tugged on the pre-chosen clothes for today. I had begun with a simple off-white vest top, underneath a striped cardigan, and for my legs I had chosen to wear a dark denim skirt. This was the sort of common thing people would wear back home in England, but for me it was too plain. To finish the outfit off, I pulled on a black pair of slashed tights, black studded ankle boots and I decorated my wrists with numerous charm bracelets. I was ready.

To continue my chaotic morning, there was still the drive to school. Mum had promised to bring me to school for the first couple of days until I had settled in, unfortunately that meant Jack and Alannah had to come too. It wasn't a long journey, only a fifteen minute drive which meant when mum wasn't available to take me, I would have to walk. As we were running late, the school car park was completely full so I was dropped off at the gates. I gave mum, my brother and sister a quick kiss before fleeing the embarrassing sight of my family.

Walking through the car park, I notice people of my age struggling to park cars and fiddling with the keys to lock them. It was an unusual sight for me, back in England I had yet a year of waiting before I could get a driver's licence. Reaching the doors I scrambled through the crowds. Fortunately, the office was at the front of the building therefore it was easy to find, and my first day began with filling out forms.

"Here's a map and today schedule" the woman over the desk passed me some paper. She was the exact stereotype for an old lady, her face was decorated with thin wrinkles, matched white hair and she typically had her glasses held on the tip of her nose. I took the papers and thanked her sincerely then looked down to my map. A deep sense of hysteria washed through me, by just looking at the map I could tell that the school here in Mystic Falls was at least twice the size of my old school back in England and it took me a whole year there to learn where each corridor lead. When I looked up I jumped back as I had somehow been too absorbed in my panic to hear the corridor fill up.

Automatically, I hid my face behind my hair leaving only just enough of a gap to see. To my dismay the corridor was packed with people, each one taller than me, neither one of my hair colour. There were groups of girls all gossiping, and gangs of boys all laughing and excited. I was only a few days late into the beginning of the new year and it was obvious that everyone else had already settled in. Pushing through the crowds I felt eyes on the back of my head, watching me. Suddenly the boy's laughter wasn't cheery and excited, it had somehow turned menacing and cruel. Panicking I quickened my pace to the end of the corridor where it was less crowded, only then when I was sure no unfriendly eyes were following me did I dare look again to my map.

"Stupid me!" I told myself "they don't bite." I knew my fear was ridiculous; I was never going to settle in if every smile or pair of eyes made me fear for my life.

Focusing now on my map and schedule I realised I had Art first lesson, and the classroom was on the opposite side of the building, groaning loudly I began walking. As I fumbled with the map, twisting and turning it with every corner, I notice how the corridor quietened down and soon there was only me and some late arrivals. I began to feel hopelessly lost when through a classroom door I heard a feminine voice.

"Today we begin to look at the beauty of nature, the large spectrum of colours and shape, and the characteristics of every object and item and finally how that can inspire us and our work" it was then when I realised that I had somehow managed to stumble to the right room without knowing.

Taking a deep breath I pushed down the handle and stepped into my new classroom. The teacher was quite pretty she had long brown hair with brown eyes to match, she must have been very young, in her late twenties I would guess, and greeted me with a warm smile. This somehow managed to sooth me. "Your Kimberly Wilson right?" she asked I nodded sheepishly and looked around the classroom "Take a seat." relieved by the short introduction I scanned the room for the empty seats astounded again by the numbers of blonds, brunettes, and blacks and the absence of redheads. I found one empty seat four tables back against the right wall beside a young boy with dark brown hair. Slowly, I made my way to that seat being careful not to trip.

Taking my seat next to him, my teacher continued with the lecture but not taking any interest, I studied the boy next to me. His face had a full look about it, his jaw rounded but prominent, showing signs of his oncoming adulthood. Most noticeable about his face were his eyes and lips. His lips looked soft, a hint of smile always gathering at the edges which contrasted with his eyes, eyes of a dark brown they almost looked black from afar, within them a steely glint of self-assurance. His hair hung, carefully swept to one side had a windswept appearance, falling just above his eyes. He was definitely handsome.

He must have felt me staring because he turned to look at me, our eyes meet for just a second before I turned embarrassed feeling the blood rush up to my face, using my fingers I brushed my hair to hide my blush. To distract myself I brought my attention back to the teacher.

"to begin the module, I have decided to give you a project to be completed in pairs," at the word 'project' every student in the room groaned. Obviously expecting the reaction the teacher paused to let the class settle back down. "As I was saying, you will have three weeks to complete the project. It will be based on two chosen artists who are inspired by the elements. You will research their styles and work and finish with comparison. You will be expected to create your own piece inspired by the same elements"

Within seconds that the teacher had finished talking the room came alive with the roaring of chairs shuffling as students hurried to find a partner. It had taken only seconds before the room become silent again and me and the boy next to me had no choice but to go together.

"Your Kimberly right?" the boy next to me had finally spoken.

"Kim" I mumbled my words barely audible.

"I'm Jeremy" he turned to me and smiled and somehow I could help myself but let slip a small smile in reply. We spent the next thirty minutes discussing the different elements. Slowly plucking up the courage I began talking properly with more confidence.

The rest of the day wore on slowly; Jeremy led me to my next lesson, and gave me his mobile number to call if I got lost. I thanked him graciously then left him for my next lesson. I didn't call him during that day. I didn't want to be a pest, but it was nice to have a backup plan. it seemed to lessen the pressure on my shoulders making my first day much more enjoyable, the corridors now didn't look quite as menacing and my map was now not impossible to decipher.

I tried to speak up in lessons, and make friends with the surrounding people, but generally I forgot their name as soon as they told me it and, I never got the chance to be reminded as they ignored me for the rest of the lesson. I found that my history teach had almost bored me to death in his lecture, and with maths I knew it wasn't going to be easy from the minute I stepped through the door. The stories were all similar for English and Science, and I had never been more eager to arrive home.

**A/N Hellooo fellow TVD lovers! There are two of us writing this story (hence the name Twatty AND Roo) and sometimes three. Rosie (Roo) came up with the idea but unfortunately she's no good at writing Toska (Twatty) on the other had is and so we have come together to create Glowing Embers XD This story is more for our own amusement but we'd love it if you reviewed it. It shouldn't take too long post the next chapter and we promise to i promise to include more of the VD characters soon (especially the Salvatore brothers [especially Damon] ;) please don't stop reading **

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx **


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2

Arriving at the front door of the Gilbert house, I debated to myself, whether I was ready to knock. I had arrived here at Jeremy's house to work on our project. We had decided to meet up at his house expecting to get more work done than we did at school, but me being me, just stood outside muttering to myself like a crazy person. Taking a deep breath I raised my hand to knock on the door, when suddenly the door swung open with my hand still in mid-air.

I recognized the shade of brunette but hers was long and wavy, and her eyes were glued to her phone. I noticed the pink head phones in her ears, but my realization was too late. Her eyes widened with shock as she walked straight into me. Jumping back she looked up. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks with embarrassment.

"Sorry!" we said together.

"Oh you must be Kim," she smiled, I nodded weakly in reply. "I'm Elena, Jeremy's sister. Just step right in! I think Jeremy's in the kitchen, just straight through the hallway, hang on." She turned back, leaning through the doorway. "Jeremy! Kim's here!" turning back she smiled again before walking round me and down the steps. As I took my first step inside, Jeremy's head popped out door just down the hall from me.

"Hey Kim!" he obviously wasn't the shy one in this friendship, but once he smiled I found myself beginning to relax. I followed him into the kitchen and found the dining room table covered with paper and pens. "Sorry, I started without you"

"It's OK" I replied smiling back I looked down at his sketches, tracing my fingers over the curves of the flames. "They're good."

"Thanks. Er, you mind if I disappear for a second, I'm just gonna go upstairs and grab some paint and oil pastels and whatever else I can find." And with that he disappeared out of the door.

I crossed over the room and looked over the bookshelf. I noticed a couple of my favorites, such as Wuthering heights, Jane Eyre. I looked over them noticing their tattered condition obviously they had been read a lot. There was one in particular that looked very fragile, crumpled with old age. Out of curiosity, I pulled it off the shelf, and opened it taking care not to tear any of the frail pages. The first page was empty other than some hand written words at the bottom.

'_Jonathan Gilbert'_

I pursed my lips as I turned over the next page. All the words were scrawled with scruffy handwriting and difficult to read. I managed to read the first line.

'_I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade the fear comes_. _Because I know that the night brings death.'_

Scanning the page there was one clear word standing out amongst all of the other elegantly written, undecipherable words... Vampire.

Thudding on the stairs told me Jeremy was almost back. Panicking I threw the mysterious book into my bag and returned to studying the rough sketches. They really were astonishing, he had a talent

"Fire?" I asked as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, I thought that could be a good element to start with... if you agree"

"Sure" I shrugged pulling back one of the dining room chairs and taking a seat. We discussed ideas and both began sketching. I had started using the oil pastels, blending the red, yellows, and oranges, using my finger to merge the colour, which therefore began turning my fingers and hands the same blur of orange standing out among the pale of my skin, the same bright shade as my hair, as had Jeremy pointed out. It was quite soothing putting all my energy into creating the picture, I think that's why I enjoyed art. I snapped out of my deep thought when Jeremy began talking again.

"So... what was it like in Australia?" I almost burst out laughing, but when I looked up I saw in his face that it was a serious question. When I didn't answer, he asked again. "You're from Australia right?"

"Yeah sure, I'm Australian Vampire who had to move to rainy Mystic falls because I couldn't stop complaining that the sun was hurting me." Maybe I hadn't made the sarcasm clear but suddenly his face fell with wide eyes as though he had seen a ghost. Maybe he believed me? "Only joking..." I stammered "sorry" I hoped he wasn't upset from my teasing. "I'm English" I confirmed ending the conversation.

It was the sound of the door opening that startled me and Jeremy. We both looked up to see Elena and a brown hair guy walk in.

"You two still working?" Elena asked hanging up her coat. I saw her lips twitching as though she had suspected us to be doing something else. I immediately understood and felt a blush appear on my cheeks. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his sister and looked back down to his work. I followed and did the same. But this obviously didn't stop Elena. She looked over Jeremy's shoulder and studied over our work. "Wow! We should have you round more often Kim!" she continued "you get him to actually complete homework"

"Hey!" Jeremy retorted, but this time I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Fire?" the Brown haired man echoed my first response. "Sorry, I'm Stefan" he held out his hand

"Kim" I said timidly shaking it. Maybe it was because I was nervous but as soon as our hands touch it was almost like an electric shock that shivered right through me, and not like 'love at first touch' as commonly shown in American Chick Flicks. No, this was different; it was a shock of unease telling me to turn and run and not to stop till I was safely home. Startled, I jerked my hand out of his firm grasp.

"Sorry" I muttered know that what I had done was unusual and rude. I stretched my fingers in curiosity. I couldn't get rid of the sensation to flee the house. I looked to the clock to see when I could leave. "Nine o'clock!" I exclaimed. I looked back to Jeremy "I should probably go"

"Ok its dark I'll walk you back" Jeremy said, always the gentleman. I smiled to him showing my appreciation.

As soon as I stepped out of the Gilbert house I immediately felt a difference in the atmosphere. I suddenly felt much more relaxed.

"We got a lot done" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, more than we do at school" This was the second time today that I had induced an awkward silence. Luckily I didn't live far away, only three streets.

"Are you ok? You seemed uneasy at the end."Crap. He'd noticed. I shrugged

"I guess I'm just tired" I sneaked a look out of the corner of my eye to see if he had bought the lie. It was quite obvious that he hadn't, even though he was trying to cover it. I sighed before trying again. "Sorry, I guess it's childish, I'm just not good at being around new people" this wasn't really a lie, just not all of the truth. I saw his shoulders slacken with relief.

"When do you fancy working on it next?" Jeremy asked

"Erm... sometime after school next week?" it was clear after tonight that I need to use the rest of the weekend to relax.

"Sure" by the time we reached my house Jeremy was smiling again. "I'm sorry about my sister" he said but it was obvious by his twitching lips that he was trying hard not to laugh. I rolled my eyes. We stopped as we reached the steps to my front door.

"Its fine. Probably should have expected it," I replied laughing turning to face him "thanks for walking me back."

"See you Monday" Jeremy turned and walked back up the path to the street as I climbed the steps. I rummaged through my bag looking for my key when I saw the tatted blue book. I must have forgotten about it when we began the project. I looked up ready to explain some silly excuse to Jeremy, but he had already gone round the corner. I pursed my lips, thinking about how stupid it was for me to throw it into my bag. I pulled out my key and stepped inside. I'd just have to give it back on Monday.

I couldn't peal my eyes off Stefan. He stood tall in brown trousers with matching braces his long white shirt was dyed a dark ruby red on the chest and cuffs. My first instinct was to help the wounded man.

"Stefan" I cried as I ran towards him. I grabbed his arms expecting him to collapse. I looked up to his face. His eyes had changed from a warm chocolate brown to a cruel blood red. Veins began to show under his eyes covering his tired blue rings. Immediately I understood my danger and I turned screaming and began to run. Lifting my long white frock I wobbled on my pearl white heals. I dodged through the trees, fleeing through the dark menacing wood. I didn't turn to see if he followed, I already knew he was.

In the distance a house came into view through the trees, I quickened my pace heading for shelter. Leaping up the wooden steps I ran through the open door. I slammed it shut behind me and fell silent. All I could hear was my own heavy panting and heart thumping in my chest. I search with my ears for the sound of my hunter. The eerie silence gave me a false sense of security, once I got the strength to take a step forward, a sudden sound of glass shattering came from the room opposite me followed by a bloodcurdling scream. Something inside me pushed me forward. Without thinking I through open the door and stepped into a nightmare. The floor sparkled with shards of glass glinting in the moon light. It could have been beautiful if it wasn't for the sight of Stefan bent over his newest victim, his mouth over the boy's neck. It took only the whimpering and a glimpse of his face for me to recognize him.

"Jeremy!" I shrieked "no!" the pungent smell of blood filled my nostrils but instead of the usual faint sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, I felt an entirely different emotion ignite. I felt the hatred boil from inside me, a blood thirsty vengeance was growing; I wanted to rid the world of this vile creature. I didn't stop and think of my actions, I let my anger lead me; like fire in my veins. I took a step forward shouting the monsters name. Suddenly Stefan's face snapped up, looking up at me, blood dripping from his chin. His eyes grew wide in fear his gaze locked onto mine. In a blink of an eye, he sprung up and leapt out of the shattered window. I staggered back in confusion as to how my appearance alone could scare him off.

I crouched down to Jeremy, his skin a deathly pale shade. I shook his limp body looking for some sign of life. Tears streamed down my eyes as Jeremy failed to respond. As I let my hands fall back I caught a glimpse of orange in one of the shattered shards of glass. Looking to my right I found a cracked mirror. My white dress was torn and covered in mud twigs and drying blood. My orange hair was escaping from its tight bun standing up in fear. But most noticeable of all were my eyes. They glowed and sparkled. Their usual bland brown had been replaced with bright fiery amber, burning right from my glowing pupils to the edges of my burning irises. Fire.

I sat bolt upright breathing heavily. Looking around in the darkness I recognized dark shadows as my belongings. I turned to my right and flicked on my bedside light. I looked down to my lap there on top of my covers lay the tattered book still open on the page I had left it on. I groaned lying back down.

"Stupid vampire stories giving my bloody nightmares" I muttered to myself. I looked down to my alarm clock. Two-thirty-nine-am, it read. I flick off my light and lay in my bed with eyes wide open, looking up to the ceiling. I knew if I was to close my eyes again I would only see those frightful flaming eyes. It was clear my goodnight sleep was over. There was just something funny about that dream, I felt as though it answered all my questions, almost made sense. I shook my head. I'd always had vivid imagination.

**A/N Sorry it's taken us a little while to update, we've been really busy what with Roo just starting her last year of A levels and having to think about uni, and Twatty starting her GCSEs :) see we're busy busy busy :) Chapter 3 is nearly done XD so that should be on here soon wooop! Hope you liked it :) oooo and if you could review it, that'd be awesome XD **

**Thank you**

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx**


	3. The Journal

Chapter 3

I was stuck waiting at the Gilbert's house for Jeremy. he had gone to the library or something before coming home which had left me with the awkward social situation when you arrive before the host. To top it all off, Elena, Jeremy's older sister was here with her boyfriend Stefan. I had briefly met the couple last time, when I arrived but it didn't make the situation any easier.

I told myself it was rude to stare but it was strangely impossible to tear your eyes off of Stefan. I studied his appearance when his eyes were diverted. A funny feeling began to stir as I decided he looked too alike the Stefan in my dream. In fact the only noticeable differences I could find were his modern clothes and thankfully his rightful warm chocolate brown eyes.

I had known it was a bad idea to read that journal so late. It was only the perfect opportunity for my imagination to mess with my head, putting together the strange information from the day before; somehow I'd gone from a strange unease of Stefan's touch to watching him drinking Jeremy's blood.

"Stupid book" I muttered only to myself but Stefan's head turned from the TV to me. I was sure I hadn't muttered it that loudly. The Slamming of the door had yet again distracted me from silly thoughts. I jumped up from the sofa and went to the door.

"Jeremy?" I asked poking my head out of the living room door. Jeremy stumbled in carrying two enormous bags of what must have been books. "Looted the library?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Jeremy spun around in surprise.

"Kim?" I smiled in reply "when did you get here? You should have called I might of hurried home earlier."

"N'aw! But your sisters such a good host!" I teased

"Is that sarcasm I hear!" the voice came from the kitchen Jeremy and I both began laughing. Unlike my discomfort for Stefan I found Elena easy to be around just like Jeremy. Its funny I had always been so shy, which could of course explain my discomfort with Stefan, couldn't it? I rubbed my right temple; the same question was giving me a headache.

"You know I feel kinda bad" Jeremy said walking past me entering the living room, I turned and followed lifting a confused brow. I watched him dump the books in the corner of the room next to the book shelf. "I swear every time we've hung out is while working" he finished.

"You talk as though we've been friends for months..." I chuckled. I watch Jeremy as he dropped onto the sofa next to Stefan, then walking behind the two; I sat on the seat beside them. I couldn't ignore the discomfort of Stefan sitting so close to Jeremy. "Alright, not working sounds good to me" I replied knowing exactly what Jeremy had been implying. He turned to grin at me. "So what's on the agenda instead?" Jeremy just shrugged.

"Movie night?"

"Yeah!" the cheer came from myself and Elena, who was still rattling about in the kitchen. I saw Stefan chuckling. I turned and looked over to the cupboard behind me, and through the glass windows I could see that it was literally brimming with DVD's.

"Erm... how do we choose?" I asked. Still looking over the cupboard, it couldn't be possible to open that thing without its entire contents falling out.

"Er..." by just looking at Jeremy's face I could clearly see he agreed with me. "Anything on TV Stefan?" Stefan picked up the remote and flicked onto the menu. Looking over the channels we searched for films.

"Ugh" I looked over to Jeremy when both he and Stefan scoffed then turned back to the TV.

"Twilight!" I hollered and Stefan groaned again. I wouldn't normal be quite so enthusiastic over twilight, the books were great but the film just didn't quite portray the right emotions. But today I just couldn't resist, from the coincidence of Twilight and Jonathan's Journal was just too good, and anyway watching a film about vampires should help my mind settle on the fact that they couldn't be real. Not that I had any doubt...

I was too distracted by my thoughts that I didn't see Elena creep up behind the two boys. Suddenly her hand shot out and snatched the remote from Stefan's grasp. Smiling smugly, she sat between Stefan and Jeremy.

"I vote Twilight!" she called.

"Nope." Jeremy replied without hesitation. He leaned forward and attempted to swipe the remote from his sister, but she reacted quickly throwing the remote to me.

"Guests decide!" I say before selecting the programme and exchange a quick smile with Elena.

"Surely Stefan's a guest too!" Jeremy argued but he knew it was hopeless. Stefan didn't want to argue with Elena and he had no hope of getting the remote back on his own. "Oh well... Popcorn anyone?" I looked up to him with my own eager grin.

The movie continued quietly, disturbed only by the crunching popcorn, and a strange question from Elena.

"Hey Stefan, do you...?" but before she could finish Stefan replied

"No." This somehow caused both Jeremy and Elena to burst into fits of laughter. I didn't really understand the joke and it seemed Stefan didn't find it so funny either, though I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'Sparkly vampires'

Just at the point when Edward finds Bella bleeding on the floor of the ballet studio when knocking on the door sucked me back into reality.

"I'll get it." Stefan jumped off the sofa. In a matter of seconds the hallway erupted with sharp and threatening barks. Elena shot up and stuttered something that sounded like "Werewolf?" but I was distracted. I could recognise that barking from anywhere.

"MEEKO!" I roared, running into the corridor. Stefan had been pinned up against the right wall with a huge husky at his feet snarling and growling, baring his teeth.

"Hey! Meeko!" I repeated, my anger building at my dog's disobedience. Suddenly his head turned to face me. "Out! Now!" I commanded pointing my index finger outside. Finally following my orders he retreated backwards keeping his eyes fixed on Stefan. I ran forward. "Stefan! Are you ok? I'm really sorry..." I stopped mid drift as I noticed the glint of red in his wild eyes. Horrified I jumped back, his expression copied mine, and that's when I saw the mirror, the image reflected was of a girl her face bewildered and with eyes on fire, glowing in a bright amber, right from her glowing pupils to the edges of her burning irises.

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for me to wake from the nightmare, just like before but when I open them I find myself still staring at the same girl still bewildered but now her eyes had returned to their rightful brown. I blinked. Maybe I had imagined it along with Stefan's red eyes. 'Eyes don't change colour' I chanted to myself. Right then my mum appeared at the door.

"Sorry." I really hoped I had imagined it.

The journey home was tortuous. Mum wouldn't stop apologising for the whole 'Meeko attacking Stefan' thing.

"Geeze mum" I snapped, "I get it! Your sorry!" my sharp words caused her to stop mid sentence. Immediately guilt overwhelmed me. It wasn't her fault that Meeko had gotten out and she was only apologising for embarrassing me in front of friends, but right now I didn't have the heart or control to apologise properly.

Frustrated, I pulled down the sun visor peering into the mirror. My eyes literally glinted with anger, but still golden flecks sparkled in amongst the brown, like glowing embers in a dying fire. I slammed shut the visor and stared out of my window, looking out to the dark night. What would mum think if she saw her daughter with eyes on fire?

The journey was too short; it didn't give me enough time to calm down. Arriving home I felt a whole new wave of guilt hit me, I was supposed to have returned home an hour ago to babysit Jack and Alannah, mum hadn't even been angry at me, she had just asked the girl from next door to take my place. She had decided to pick me up so that I wouldn't have to walk home. This didn't help me calm down either, it only made me angrier at myself for being so selfish.

I stormed through the front door, bounded up the stairs and ran straight to my room. I fell onto my bed and remained quiet for a minute. I sat up remembering what had got me in this mess. Stefan's eyes. My eyes. I turned to my bedside table and picked up the blue tattered book.

I opened randomly to a page around the centre. I looked over the immaculate writing.

'_It has been decided. Today will be the last day Vampires will roam free around mystic fall. My compass is complete, I need only to follow its arrow to reveal who the vermin are that walk our streets, feed upon our families. I will no longer have to depend on vervain to protect my family. We will begin at dusk, collecting the vampires, injecting them with vervain till they are limp and have lost all of their inhumane strength, collect them up at the church and burn the building down, burning them down with it.' _

I shuddered at the thought of this being true, being real. Well, rather that I was looking for clues for it being real. Unfortunately this phrase told me nothing but of 'vervain'. I flicked further backwards needed something sooner, I suppose how to find a vampire.

'_Tonight it all happened so quickly. It was supposed to be a simple task, riding down to the Salvatore house, to collect my share of vervain. I had been galloping for some time, the Salvatore's lived deep into the wood. I slowed to allow my horse to rest. I hadn't noticed him coming. My human ears could not detect the danger behind me. He leapt onto me from behind, reaching straight for the neck._

_I had been lucky to have been riding with my gear, I was aware of the horrors of the night. I pulled a stake from my loose sleeve and stabbed it into his side. His grip around my neck loosened and he howled with pain. I withered away from him pushing him to the ground. I grabbed another, larger stake from the back of my boot prepared for him to attack. Again he lunged at me, his eyes blood red with hunger. That's when he made the wrong move. It only made it too easy for me to ram my stake into his still cold heart. I pushed the creature to the floor watching the colour drain from his skin; the dark red veins from under his eyes turn to a pail grey. Dead.'_

I slammed the book shut, anymore and my dreams would only haunt me worse. I reached under my bed and pulled out my laptop. I knew that searching 'Vampire' would get me nowhere, so instead I search another unknown word 'Vervain' I looked over the many links and picked one that looked promising:

'_Historically, vervain was associated with Christ, and it was viewed as a holy or auspicious herb. Some cultures referred to it as "devil's bane," referencing the idea that wearing or using vervain could drive off evil spirits, and vervain was also said to be effective in vampire deterrence. People have been known to wear the verb in jewellery and drink it in tea, to hinder the powers of the vampire._ _In legend it is said to burn the Vampire like sunlight.'_

I paused at the last word. Sunlight, of course I was wrong I'd seen Stefan in sunlight. I don't even know why I was looking. I sighed and shut down my laptop. For some reason I felt disappointed, almost as though I wanted Stefan to be a vampire, or maybe I just wanted an explanation for all the weird stuff happening around me. I was crazy. Well that was an explanation but not one I was happy to settle with.

**A/N See didn't take us that long to update this time did it? :P After spending about half an hour researching vervain and vampires, we finally finished it. Hope you enjoyed it Please review, we'll love you enormous amounts if you do XD oooooo and Damon will definitely make an appearance in the next chapter *****Damon Fans go wild! * XD**

**Thank you.**

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx**


	4. Dad

Chapter 4

Again I awoke startled from another restless dream, another night disturbed by vampires and fiery eyes. Angry I threw the blue book at the wall across from me. It hit my target with a soft thud before landing on the floor and repeating the noise. That was when I remembered the book wasn't mine. Slowly, still weary with sleep I crept out of my warm bed and crouched next to the book. Even in its tattered condition it managed to survive a teenage tantrum. I picked up the book when a page did escape its clutches and I bent back down to retrieve it.

I walked back to my bed I turned on my bedside light, although the light escaping my curtain was enough to see it wasn't right to read in. I opened the paper realising it wasn't lined like the pages of the journal. This small square was plain, folded small and forgotten, and had the same brown tinge as the others in the book. I unfolded it to find it was an envelope; I carefully opened it looking inside and found a dried purple flower, at first guess, it looked like lavender but when I pulled it closer to smell it didn't have any scent at all. Confused I looked closer at the flower, I noticed that even in the dried and aged state of the flower, I could easily see the how the lavender was an unusual size and its shape; almost like a pine cone, that's when I knew my first guess was wrong, it was the herb I saw a picture of yesterday, it was vervain.

I closed the envelope and folded it back up placing it in my pocket before trudging down stairs.

"Mum..." I started looking for the right words  
>"it's alright!" She interrupted "Just don't ditch me again. I'm not too keen on the girl next door" she smiled.<br>"I'll be here tonight!" I promised  
>"Good. You're not the only one who has friends you know!"<br>"Well..."  
>"Come here" she said pulling me in for a hug. I pulled away kissing her on the cheek.<br>"Thank you"

-

"Tired?" Jeremy smiled. I took my seat next to him yawning. I nodded. "About last night..."  
>"Sorry!" I exclaimed. Last night I had been so flustered by the sight of my amber eyes that I ran after Meeko to the car, letting mum say goodbye, I had sent a quick text of apology and goodbye of my own, before snapping at my mum. I sighed and Jeremy let the subject drop.<p>

Art carried on as usual, mine and Jeremy's project was almost complete despite the fact that we still had a whole week until the project was to be handed in. We talked through most of the lesson, which of course got me in trouble when I started laughing. It was hard to imagine that I had only been at the school for a week. I was yet to make more friends but it didn't bother me too much, I wasn't the most social person before I came to Mystic Falls, and I wasn't expecting it to change.

"Cbeebies!" Alannah cried, I groaned and changed the channel for the tenth time.

"Nooo!" Jack moaned in response. "I want Ben 10!"

"Ugh! I want doesn't get!" I grumbled. I heard him sigh but he was absorbed into the cartoon before he could say another word. Bored, I turned to my phone and sent a message to the only person I could think of writing too.

'_Hey! Watsup!'_

I dropped my phone on my stomach and turned back to the TV. A minute later my phone buzzed.

'_Hi! Nothin much... wanna meet up?'_

I smiled at the reply.

'_Can't! Stuck with kids!'_

I sent the message chuckling quietly to myself. I hadn't even put my phone down when it vibrated a second time.

'_When do you get off?'_

I looked at the time, I had only half an hour before mum would get home, she would put the kids to bed then it's a Friday night, there's no reason why I couldn't go out.

'_Half an hour...ish'_

'_Meet me at the Mystic Grill when you get off.'_

'_Nice! Looking forward to it.' _

I didn't seem to mind the next half an hour, and as mum promise she arrived on time, put Jack and Alannah to bed, and let me go out. I ran up stairs briefly to change and adjust my makeup. I grabbed a handbag and all my things and headed outside. I'd been to the Grill before, when we first moved here, mum wanted to eat out and it was the first place we'd found. The walk there only took ten minutes and when I arrived there I noticed Jeremy's absence. Frowning I grabbed my phone. I'd never thought Jeremy to the one to ditch a girl. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey! Jeremy... I'm at the Grill"

"_Crap! I'm on my way! I'll be there in five!" _with that he put the phone down. I sighed and went and sat in a booth near the door so that Jeremy would be able to see me when he arrived.

The problem with sitting so close to the doors was that I was still really close to the bar. There was a lone figure dressed in black matching his longish black hair. I looked down at the cup mats and started flipping them over, again and again, and when I next looked up the man at the bar was staring straight at me, his dark blue eyes following my every move, the smile looked wrong, fake, almost as though I was something to eat.

"Don't come over, please don't come over!" I chanted to myself but as I uttered the first word he stood up walked over. I followed my first instinct and grabbed my bag standing up and fleeing outside before the figure could get nearer. I would wait for Jeremy in the cold outside. As I stepped out, I looked behind me to check that the creepy guy wasn't following.

"Thinking of ditching me did you?" the voice came at the same time I ran into something firm. I looked up. Jeremy looked down with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey! You were the one that stitched me up." I accused and we turned and headed back into the grill.

"So what's up ditcher?" Jeremy asked jokingly. I lifted an eye brow.

"I was going out for air!" I pressed on.

"Sure sure" he muttered but I could tell he was only teasing by the twitching of his lips. I looked around room. Somehow, the sudden disappearance of the strange man only made me more nervous. We walked over to a booth next to the one I had originally been sitting at.

"What do you want to drink?" Jeremy asked

"Coke?" I passed him some coins "thanks." As Jeremy went to get some drinks I looked around again and still no sign of the man. Maybe I had been imagining it, lately my head was pretty messed up. I sighed and told myself to get a grip.

When Jeremy returned I noticed him looking at something behind me, I turned and noticed the empty pool table. When I faced him he was smiling

"Fancy a game?" He asked. And I immediately shook my head "why?"

"I have absolutely no idea how to play!"

"I'll teach you!" reluctantly I stood up and followed him to the pool table. Jeremy put a coin into the side of the table and it suddenly came to life rattling with rolling balls. Out of a hole in the table he pulled out ball after ball and placed them in a black triangle all but the white ball. When they were in place he removed the triangle and moved the white ball to the opposite side of the table. When he looked up at me I raised my eye brow.

"Okay, the aim of the game is to pot all of your balls" I rolled my eyes

"I knew that!"

"Fine, I'll break and explain it as we go along." Jeremy grabbed a wooden stick with a blue end and used it to hit the white ball which in turn rolled forward at such a speed when it hit the triangle the balls dispersed urgently, bouncing off the walls.

"You're good!" I complemented

"My dad taught me" he said looking proud. The word almost tore me in half but I kept my face straight and concentrated on trying to balance the pole between my thumb and fore finger.

"Now just push forward" I followed his instruction and watched my ball spin forward towards another, it lacked the power of Jeremy's first shot so the ball it hit barely moved. I frowned. I stepped back as Jeremy lent forward for his shot.

"What about your dad?" the question startled me "sorry, don't want to be intruding" I sighed.

"Disappeared ten years ago" I answered. Jeremy stood back up without even taking his shot "Disappeared? Sorry" I smiled at him "I lost my parents last year" I gave him a reassuring smile.

I had barely survived losing one parent the thought of losing both made my stomach twist in a painful knot. "Hey, don't you have younger siblings?" Jeremy changed the subject.

"Yeah, I had a step dad for 6 years." I answered watching him take his shot. I heard the clunk of a potted ball, he took another shot.

"He didn't teach you pool?"

"Nope never let him" I sighed, "I hated the bastard." I leaned forward for my next shot.

"Oh yeah, you have to hit the stripy ones." I took my shot which moved similarly to my last.

"aren't you supposed to be teaching me?" I asked watching my ball roll and hit the wrong ball.

As the evening passed we didn't bring up the subject of our parents though we did discuss my life in England, old friends, and all while Jeremy kicked my ass at Pool. By the end of the game, including numerous fouls from me and none from Jeremy, I was in fits of laughter. My phone buzzed when the game finished.

'_You coming home? Xx'_

It was from mum. I looked at the time

"Crap, its eleven o'clock"

'_Just about to leave, sorry xx'_

"We should probably go" Jeremy said breathless with laughter. Before I could reply my phone buzzed.

'_I could give you a lift... if you want?' _

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what that text implied

"You want a lift?" I asked Jeremy

"Sure why not"

'_Please x'_

"Wanna wait outside?" I asked using my hand to fan myself. When did it get so hot in here?

"Yeah." Jeremy led the way outside. As soon as the doors opened I smiled at the sensation of the cool breeze hitting my red cheeks. We carried on talking until mum arrived and didn't stop when we got in the car. Jeremy was polite and included my mum in the convocation. Luckily the drive wasn't long enough for my mum to start on the embarrassing anecdotes but by the time I got home my throat ached and my voice was all raspy.

It was late when I finally got to bed and as I was drifting off I heard my phone buzz. Unwillingly I opened my tired eyes I picked it up noticing a message from Jeremy. I winced in the bright light from my screen, blinked a couple of times when the words became clear.

'_Hey! Planning a Halloween party at Stefan's tomorrow. You wanna join?'_

I chuckled quietly. I wasn't much of party girl and he was well aware of it after out long debate today.

'_Me, and a party :/' _

'_Yeah! Plus it's a great way of making new friends!'_

I could almost hear him laughing at the other side

'_:/' _

'_Please?' _

'_Fine! Where?' _

'_My sisters driving I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12'_

'_That didn't answer my question?'_

'_It's a surprise'_

'_Okay! Don't know how I'm gonna sleep now with that stressful day planned! :L'_

'_Just shut up and sleep! Goodnight :)'_

'_Night :)' _

**A/N And because the chapter contains Damon, it used it's super vampire speed to get here :P Did anyone else have a mini fan girl moment when Damon made his appearance? … Or was that just Roo? :L Hope you enjoyed it guys Hopefully chapter 5 will be done soon and if anyone wants to tell Roo's teachers to stop giving her essays to complete that'd be a big help :D Please Please Please review. **

**Thank you.**

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx**


	5. If You Figure Me Out, Let Me Know!

Chapter 5

Top of Form

"See you mum!" I shouted before slamming the door shut. The beeping of the car horn made me smile. "Shut up! I'm coming!" I cried at the driver even though I was sure she couldn't hear me. As I neared the black BMW, the back door that was facing me swung open revealing Jeremy inside.  
>"Hurry up! Anyone would think you don't want to plan a party!" Jeremy said, I rolled my eyes at his remark and slowed my pace to prove a point. "Oh come on…" I finally reached the car and slammed the door shut behind me. I pulled on my seat belt and turned around. Elena was driving with Stefan in the seat next to her. Even if the idea of planning a party sounded like my idea of hell, after a full night's sleep undisturbed by nightmares last night (the first in a while) I was in a good mood and happy to go with the flow, even excited.<p>

"So, now am I allowed to know the destination of my torture or is this kidnap?" I turned to Jeremy who laughed along with Elena and Stefan.  
>"My house" Stefan chuckled.<br>"Jeremy, you did give the girl a choice?" Elena joked.  
>"Hey! Don't turn this on me! She's the anti-social one!" Jeremy retorted. Ignoring his jab I turned back to Stefan.<br>"So who else is there?"

"A few others" he smirked causing me to groan.

It was a twenty minute drive into the woods before a huge building came into sight; it was certainly big, long enough for three family homes, shadows of surrounding trees covered parts of the house, casting funny shapes across the building, the words that came to mind were dark and intimidating. The car rolled to a stop in front of the building.  
>"Wow!" I muttered, stepping out of the car.<br>"Big huh?" Jeremy said while getting out of the car on the other side. I closed the door behind me and followed Elena and Stefan, who were walking hand in hand to the huge front door. Jeremy stood beside me.

"Now do I have to drag you or are you coming in with your own free will"

"I think your gonna need hand cuffs and gag for the full terrifying experience." I replied pulling my scarf over my mouth and putting my two hands together.

"It can be arranged" was all he said before leading my way into the huge house.

As we entered the living room my eyes roamed across a grand room with a high ceiling. The room was adorned with a magnificent fire place and in the corner were two long sofas and an old oak coffee table. People sat on the sofas, two people; a dark skinned brown haired girl and a pale dark haired guy seemed deep in discussion. As they noticed us their argument stopped midstream. The dark haired guy turned to face me making my stomach twist. He was the guy I ran away from in the bar. What was I doing here?

As everyone exchanged greetings and I stuck to Jeremy's shoulder. Stefan finally introduced me and the others  
>"Kim this is Bonnie, Caroline, and my brother Damon. Bonnie, Caroline, Damon this is Kim."<p>

I smiled shyly and looked around at the new people who ushered us onto the sofa and started the discussion. Bonnie had dark skin with matching dark brown hair that exploded around her face in hundreds of ringlets, the girl Stefan pointed out as Caroline had a very different look; straight blonde hair, quite heavy makeup but her lips spread into a warm smile. Damon was dressed similarly to how he was in the bar, fully clothed in black, only making his blue eyes more noticeable. He was damn handsome too but you could tell by his cocky grin that he was all too aware of it.

I could feel the buzz from the good night's sleep leave me and my normal shy personality return. I remained quiet throughout the conference answering questions only when they were directly asked to me. My silence meant it was easy to pick out the dominant characteristics of our group. Caroline was obviously a control freak and the kind of person who liked planning parties and was always extra organised shown by the way she took control of the meeting, bubbling with excitement, and yet determined to get her own way, this reminded me of a friend back in England, the sort of person you wouldn't bother arguing against, I guess that's what made it easy for me to like her.

Elena was good with snap decisions; she didn't dither with the options, and was always thinking of what other people wanted, even managed to win Caroline over a couple of times. Bonnie was inspiring with her creativity putting forward original ideas though somehow always getting into an argument with Damon who just continued to make unhelpful sarcastic comments, making me wonder why the others let him help. I concluded that it was probably harder to get rid of him. Stefan gave viewpoints trying to compromise to make everyone happy keeping a hand firmly clasped in Elena's. Whereas Jeremy was quite laid back, not really caring what the party food was he only wanted to have a good time usually picking the simplest and easiest solution. All in all I think we got a lot done.

"You still alive?" Jeremy whispered to me.  
>"Don't you need to die to go to hell?" I smiled as Jeremy pushed me sideways "it's not so bad" I admitted "I'm actually enjoying myself." reacting with my comment, his face mocked shock, so I pushed him back.<p>

"Ok" Caroline finalised picking up one of the sheets from the now heavily covered coffee table. "It's done!"  
>"Yeah!" Jeremy and I cheered before bursting into laughter. Caroline rolled her eyes<br>"lunch?" Damon asked looking at me strangely; Bonnie flashed Damon another glare and smiled back at me.  
>"What's on the menu?" Jeremy asked patting his stomach.<br>"Well..." Damon started, but before he could finish Caroline butted in "Picnic, in the garden?" I smiled at the idea, but I could have sworn I heard Damon groan.

I followed Jeremy outside and sat next to him on the checked blanket now placed on Stefan's enormous back lawn. Caroline placed a wooden picnic box full to the brim with food all already prepared. Did I mention she was organised?  
>I tucked in, piling my paper plate with ham and cheese sandwiches, cheese and onion Pringles, cocktail sausages and a very colourful salad. That was helping number one.<p>

It didn't take long for seven people to devour the entire contents of the basket, well all except an entire packets worth of crisps sprinkled all around the blanket, apparently Damon had gotten bored and decided to occupy himself by throwing crisps at us, unfortunately this ended badly for him as we all got angry and ganged up together against him, now his long lush dark hair was speckled with orange crumbs.

"We should probably head inside" I said putting my plate into a plastic bag.  
>"No let's stay out, it's nice weather, we're lucky to be able to enjoy it" Caroline replied, it didn't make much sense but I noticed her rubbing the ring on her finger.<br>"Well it's gonna rain so..." as I said it everyone looked up to the sky there were a couple of White patches above us but the sun still shone strong through.  
>"What makes you say that?" Jeremy asked. I shrugged feeling like a crazy, I didn't know how to describe it it's like a gut feeling, I'd usually had it about the weather, just a faint idea and right now my gut was telling me to take cover.<br>"Sixth sense" I muttered. Damon smiled and pulled of his shirt to show off his muscles and to prove me wrong. We sat quietly in the sun for all of five minutes when all of a sudden the heavens opened, it didn't even build up, it just dropped. I started laughing, especially at Damon who had a confused look on his face, most of the others were laughing along with me, all but Stefan and Bonnie who exchanged a strange glance. I grabbed the basket and headed inside following Jeremy who carried the already sodden blanket  
>"Told you so!" I chanted all the way inside.<p>

"So what other mystical powers do you have?" Damon whispered from right behind me, the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck caused my hairs to stand up. "You're not a witch are you?" he asked. I turned to face him. When I turned we were face to face, so close that our noses were only inches apart, I could smell the sweet scent of his breath and his dark damp hair gave him such a sexy look... Luckily, I was stronger than that.  
>"You're lucky I'm not or you'd be a green speckled frog by now" I returned<br>"Oooo burn!" Jeremy chanted obviously amused with my back chat even relieved or had I just imagined that. Damon raises his eyebrows at me then walked away.

Stefan started a fire when he saw me shivering, he offered me a jumper too but I told him the fire was enough.

"You want something warm to drink?" Bonnie was behind me, she was also drenched, her hair hung tight around her face, her ringlets straightened with the extra weight of the water.

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice." I pulled myself from the warmth of the fire and followed her to the kitchen.

As we entered the kitchen, I became very aware of its tidiness, it looked as though it was never used. Bonnie grabbed a bottle of milk and placed it on the counter next to the boiling kettle, she pulled two mugs out of the cupboard above us and place two tea bags in them. When the kettle finished boiling Bonnie poured the water over the teabags. I watched the water change from clear to brown. I lifted the milk and poured a little in mine, and handed it to her.

"Sugar?" again I nodded.

"Just one." I smiled. Bonnie grabbed a pot from the other side of the kettle and added a tea spoon of sugar to one of the cups; she used the spoon to stir then handed it to me. At the moment my fingers brushed hers, I felt another strange sensation.

It was the feeling of power, a power so strong it could lift me off the ground and throw me metres into the air throwing me through these brick walls. The sensation was so similar to the touch with Stefan, but not so threatening, it didn't make me want to run; it felt more like warning of what power she had, perhaps even an invitation of alliance. Again the sensation had caught me off guard, but this time my body reacted back, I didn't move, not an inch, but I felt a buzzing sensation fill me, like a surge of electricity, roll through my body to my fingertips, then leave my hand like an electric spark where our fingers touched. The shattering of the mug brought me back to the current situation.

Tea was splattered all around the kitchen, Bonnie stood frozen like me with her hand still stretched out. In seconds Stefan was behind me.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Caroline came up behind him and Elena a few seconds behind. Bonnie unfroze.

"Sorry, butter fingers" she muttered followed by a shaky laugh. Elena pushed past Stefan and grabbed some kitchen roll to the side. I shook myself awake, and bent down to help clean up. I hid my face to hide the shock of the touch and took some deep breaths. Stefan grabbed a dustpan and bush to pick up the shards of mug that had been scattered. I looked up to see Damon leaning on the doorframe giving me this weird look, as though he was trying to figure me out.

'_If you know?_'

I screamed to him in my head

'_If you figure me out? Let me know.'_

**Bonnie POV**

I held my hand under the cool water, running from the tap. The tips of my fingers still throbbed with the burn. I was getting a headache from all the worrying. An easy explanation of the burn would be that when I dropped the cup, the tea splashed over my fingers and burnt me, but this burn seemed too deep, too hot, and I couldn't shake the feeling that _she_ had burnt me.

Stefan had warned me that there was something funny about her. He had seen her reaction to their touch, the way she instantly pulled her hand out of his grasp. He thought she was a witch. But normally I feel it. I can sense a witch's power from only standing in the same room as her, like a buzz of energy, but I didn't feel anything from Kim, well not really, not until out hands touched. It was barely a brush of her fingertips on mine but when she did, something happened. I'd had some sort of vision, a picture which still burned in my mind.

Sometimes when I touch somebody I summon a vision, usually of something that might happen or has happened in relation to the person, but with Kim, I didn't summon anything and yet I found myself staring into flames, thick orange flames the same vibrant colour of her hair dancing on black coals. But I also felt the heat the burning dry heat from the flames the sting of black smoke burning my lungs, when my vision vanished I was back in the Salvatore kitchen fire free but left with a searing pain on my fingertips, just before I heard the smashing of the mug I was supposed to be holding.

What was she? I wanted to tell Elena, especially Jeremy, but they would only bring in the Salvatore's and I could already see Damon's cruel smile as he plans her torture to find out what she is. I wouldn't let it happen. I wonder if she knew if she was aware of what she was doing. I brought up the memory of the cup smashing, the silence that fell in the kitchen, but most of all her face. She was startled, just as much as me, but scared. I couldn't tell anyone, guess I'll have to figure this one out alone.

**A/N ahhhhhhhh! More Damon XD Hopefully he'll be in the next chapter even more :D Cuz Roo's not obsessed with Damon at all :P Anyway we hope you enjoy it and pretty please could you review? It'll make us extremely happy if you do :D **

**Thank you**

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx**

**P.S**

**Sorry about the change of character, I know sometimes it could get confusing, but I just needed to get that in! Hope you enjoy that chapter, I did have fun writing it! Ooh yeah and the next one may take some time... I'm a little behind on homework... thanks xx Twatty xx**

Bottom of Form


	6. Ready Or Not, Here I Come

Chapter 6

I'd never really been a fan of Halloween, although I did enjoy walking the streets back at home with Jack and Alannah. Somehow, trying to keep up with two kids on a sugar rush had actually been quite enjoyable. They were almost as disappointed as me when they found out that Mum would be taking them trick-or-treating this year. Meanwhile, I was heading to a party with a bunch of people I'd never met.

'_it won't be that bad'_ I repeated Jeremy's words chanting them over and over again, although it didn't get rid of that awful feeling in my stomach. I hit my alarm quicker than normal this morning, but that was only because I had woken up an hour before. A glance in the mirror confirmed my suspicions of heavy bags under my eyes. '_Ah well at least it will go well with my costume'_ I chuckled to myself.

I got dressed slowly as though it would delay having to leave the house. Obviously the party was later on tonight, but I had to get to Stefan's early to set up. I pulled on a pair of jeans shorts and a loose blouse, some strappy heals and chucked my costume for tonight into a bag. Unfortunately, even with the super organised Caroline on our 'Party Prep Team' we still had some food and drink and odd bits of decoration to pick up. This meant Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline would be gone collecting the forgotten items, this then left me and Jeremy with Damon.

The sun shone down causing me to squint as I flung open my curtains. I smiled at the sun thankfully as I was walking all the way to Stefan's. I nibbled my breakfast before grabbing a bag in each hand and walking outside into the sun. I cursed myself for forgetting my sunglasses as I squinted down the road. I had to admit, the weather here in America was fantastic in comparison to rainy England, I found my winter clothes and rain coats still packed in boxes while my summer clothes were finally being worn.

Thirty minutes later and I was already limping. I could see the green of the woods up ahead telling me that I was only ten minutes away from the house.

"Forty minute walk in heels!" I muttered for the billionth time, apparently lack of sunglasses wasn't the only decision I had messed up this morning. What kind of fool goes on a forty minute walk in heels? I found a tree stump on the side of the road which bordered the woods; I limped over and perched onto the edge. I risked a glance down to my feet. My raw skin almost matched the blood red of my painted nails, and I didn't need to look any closer to figure out the size of the blisters, the pain was enough.

I sighed, bent down and removed the heels, I really needed to get to Stefan's house and bleeding on the way there would seriously delay the journey. I'm sure lying unconscious in the middle of the road wasn't a good idea. Basically, me and blood weren't a good combination. I groaned coming to the conclusion that I would have to walk the rest of the way in bare foot. The tarmac was hot from the sun and it warmed the bare soles of my feet, but as I entered the winding woodland road, the sun wasn't able to follow. The tarmac abruptly changed from a pleasantly warm to an icy cold.

I looked on ahead gazing at the dark road riddled with twigs and leaves I'd have to dodge. I was so close to turning back round but forced myself to move onwards, I stumbled on, mostly on tiptoes, struggling to balance. I considered pulling my heels back on but concluded that the skimpy sandals wouldn't offer much protection anyway. After only five minutes of stumbling I stopped, sighed, and turned to look back. I could still clearly see the warm sunny part of the road; it beckoned me to return to its warmth, out of the creeping shadows. But a nagging voice hollered from the back of my mind telling me that I really needed to get to Stefan's. With my eyes still lingering on the road and without really thinking what I was doing I took a step backwards.

"Ah!" I cried hopping forwards, struggling to keep my balance with one foot in the air.

I turned to see a small pile of shattered glass tinted red from where I had trodden on it. I howled again, closing my eyes afraid of what I would see. Still balanced with one foot dangling in the air, I felt my way to my right pocket, pulling my phone out. That was when I realised that I would need to open my eyes to be able to dial Jeremy's number. I lifted my head up an opened one eye. Wobbling, I found my contacts and dialled Jeremy's number. I closed my eye again before putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" it had taken exactly five rings for him to pick it up.

"Jeremy?" my voice must have given me away because his voice turned serious and worried.

"Kim! What's Wrong?" now to explain

"I... I've cut my foot walking to Stefan's" I could have sworn I heard someone chuckle.

"Okay you want me to pick you up?" I nodded but the realised he couldn't see me

"I'm not so good with blood" again with the chuckling!

"I'm on my way" the receiver went dead as Jeremy put the phone down. I pulled it away from my ear and put it back in my pocket, Sure enough, my dangling leg began to ache. I wanted to return to the tree stump in the sun, but hoping back over all those twigs would be impossible.

A strange sensation suddenly came from the bottom of my injured foot. A warm liquid trickled from the arch of my foot to the tip of my big toe, before dripping off. I began to panic.

I force my eyes open and looked around in despair. Searching my surroundings for something to lean or sit on. A few hops to my right there was a path leading deeper into the forest; a path of soft green moss. I pushed myself forward three hops, then forced myself to rest my injured foot on the pale green ground. I lifted my toes and place my weight on my heel. I sighed and wondered how long it would take Jeremy to get here.

I looked further down the path. It was completely carpeted in a blanket of moss, unobstructed by reaching branches or tripping tree roots. The whole corridor was glowing green, each leaf a different shade of emerald. It all merged together to create a mesmerising view. I watched a single leaf fall; fluttering to the ground, gracefully twisting and turning in its tumble. I stand mesmerised for only a moment before my conscience fade and I fall to the floor.

_A voice fills my ears, a voice I had not heard for ten years. _

"_One, two, three"_

_I rush forward through the wood; pushing my legs to their top speed. Branches and leaves become a blur around me, using my arms I brush them out of the way, protecting my face. _

"_Six, seven, eight"_

_I slow as I reach a fallen tree blocking my path, moss growing onto its decaying bark. I stop momentarily, before placing my hands on its rotting surface and vault over it. My legs land in stingers, as high as my waist. _

"_Eleven, twelve, thirteen" _

_I continue scrambling forwards, ignoring the tingling sensation inflicted by the vicious nettles. I grunt in exertion dodging around trees; slipping occasionally on the damp earth. _

"_Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen" _

_Time was running out. I twist and turn, not knowing exactly where I was but not lost. Not while I could still hear my father's steady counting. _

"_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three"_

_I keep running, hearing the voice getting quieter with distance, in my hurried pace, I search my surroundings for a place to hide. _

"_Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight" _

_I find a thick bush to my left, and leap inside, pushing the leaves back into place. I curl into a tight ball making myself as small as possible. Squeezing my eyes shut. _

"_Thirty! Ready or not hear I come!" _

My eyes open to a blur of green. The smell of the woodland floor reminds me of my surroundings and I sit up. Obviously I'd fainted. I could feel tears filling my eyes, caused not by the throbbing of my foot or the new bump on the back of my head, but at the painful memory that had come to mind in my blackout.

I blink away my tears and focus on walking forwards; I needed to reach the Stefan's house. As my look changed I reached the end of the trail which surprisingly opened up to the mansion's driveway. Refilled with a new sense of hope, I stumbled to the front door. Too focused on finding refuge to remember Damon sat inside with his cocky humour. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was never going to live this down.

When I reached the door I could feel myself close to losing consciousness. I use my remaining strength to lift my hand and pound on the door.

"It's open" Damon called from inside, there was a moment's pause before I could hear footsteps. The door swung in "Come..."

**Damon POV**

"...in" Kim stood outside the door. At least I thought it was her. Her skin was much paler then I remembered, with lips the colour of snow and eyes wide; panicked and afraid. Very different to how I had seen them last; bewildered and confused, mopping up tea from the kitchen floor. There was a pungent smell of blood in the air.

"Kim! What can I do for you?" I smiled my tone casual and relaxed as always. Other people might run to someone's aid when opening a door to someone in Kim's condition. But I'm Damon Salvatore.  
>"I need a plaster" she uttered, her voice as weak as her body. I stepped back letting her in.<br>"A plaster? Are you- whoa!" I ran forward and grabbed her arm to stop her falling she seemed to be wobbling unsteadily.  
>"Yup... Just a plaster" I kept hold of her arm as I led her down the corridor into the living room.<p>

"Can I have a look?" I asked as she slumped on the couch. I never had her down as the dramatically type.  
>"No!" then again, I had been wrong before. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Jeremy! Your girlfriends here and she's giving me a headache"<br>"Oh okay I'm on my- She's bleeding! Damon don't you dare..." speaking of dramatical.  
>"Geeze Jeremy, I'm a grown man! Give me some credit! I do have self control!"<br>"First I've heard!" he muttered, "Look just don't kill her..." before he could finish I ended the call.

"Now how you doing?" I repeated. it was a bit of a pointless question. It was obvious from her appearance that she was growing fainter and paler. Her eyes remain wide and alert, as if expecting the worst.

"Plaster" was all she muttered,  
>"Plasters are for broken bones," I stated in a dull tone.<br>"No! Plaster!" seriously?  
>"Good lord give me strength!" at my remark she began chuckling weakly. "What?" I asked irritated by her reaction.<br>"Just never had you down as religious" the corners of her white lips lifted into a smile.  
>"You're not so predictable yourself drama queen!"<br>"What's so hard about getting a plaster?" she pressed on.  
>"Er... Having to go to hospital"<br>"What for a small strip of plastic?"

"Plaster? Think you mean a band aid"  
>"Band aid? ... Of course! Stupid Americans..." the last bit she mumbled, not for me to hear. Yet I heard it from the bottom of the corridor. I scourged around draws looking for a band aid. I found one tucked in the back corner of a draw, dusty and old, and grabbed a cloth to clean the wound.<p>

When I returned I pulled of the wrapper and lifted her leg.

"No!" she squealed, kicking her leg, trying to pull her leg back from my unyielding grip. The bottom of her foot was completely stained red. I grabbed the cloth and wiped her foot, revealing the actual cut. The back of my throat burned with longing. My body desired to drain her of her blood until there was nothing left for her heart to pump.

"What were you walking on? Daggers? This thing might need stitches, it won't stop bleeding-" That did it. I felt her leg slacken. I stuck the band aid over her wound quickly before gently placing her foot on the floor; I bent over her checking to see if she was okay.

I heard the front door slam shut followed by the crashing noise of dropped keys. I suddenly realised what this looked like.  
>"Damon!" he cried. I dodged his fists.<br>"Wooah!"  
>"What the hell!" his anger was obvious, his eyes burning with fury.<br>"Hey! I didn't do anything she passed out?" he looked at me, his eyes full of disbelief.  
>"Jeremy?" a weak voice called out from the sofa behind.<p>

**A/N** **woooo Damon's POV XD Sorry it took us a while to post this chapter, Twatty was enjoying the sun and heat in Morocco :O and guess what she didn't even bring it back with her to freezing cold England :P Hope you enjoyed it The next chapter should be with you guys soon ooo and some reviews would be great :D**

**Thank you **

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx  
><strong>

**P.S ... hope you guys liked it, I'm not sure if I was able to capture 'Damon' in his POV please don't be put off if you don't think it sounds like Damon at all. Damon's my favourite character because he's so complex but it makes it really difficult to write in his point of view but I really had no choice, there's only a number of times I can describe Kim from looking in the mirror, and it wouldn't of worked there xx **

**P.P.S ... I have already written Chapters 7&8 I only need to type them up and check through them so it really shouldn't take long... **

**Love Twatty xx**


	7. SuperStefan, Punch And The Grimoire

Chapter 7

Once I was fully conscious and able to sit upright, we began decorating. Damon wouldn't stop cracking jokes; as expected. I spent my day hanging banners of ghosts, and other frightening creatures all around the house, my favourite being the fake spiders. I suppose it wasn't that bad with Jeremy around, and once the sound system was working, the blaring music drowned out Damon's sarcastic comments.

When Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline returned, I didn't even get the chance to say hello. Elena and Caroline kidnapped me, literally dragging me up stairs, proving Caroline to be freakishly strong. They began with the waxing. They had only been home for a few minutes and already my skin burned, pink and raw from the terrible torture. 'Never again' didn't take long to escape my lips followed by many comments about 'the pros of razors'.

After the painful part was over, it was costume time. I had tried not to spend too much money on mine, but really I should have known better than to go shopping with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena. First thing I pulled on was the elaborate black dress. The bodice was tight around the chest, pulling in until just above the waist before exploding out and falling loosely over my legs. The dress had a discouraging alikeness to the dress worn in my dreams, only differing in colour.

I had swapped shoes with Caroline, refusing to wear the strappy heals that had caused such a problem that morning. Now I wore blood red heals, adding an extra four inches to my height. My jewellery consisted of two pieces: red heart earrings; appearing as though they were bleeding, and an old family air loom; a silver ring with engraved patterns surrounding a ruby heart.

My hair had been especially fun. We worked together back combing it, and hair spraying it. It gave a wild look, every hair sticking up in a different direction; even before the makeup I looked truly terrifying. Makeup began with a thick layer of white powder, adding a ghostly, long dead look to me. Thick mascara and eye line covered my eyes, topped off with smoky eye shadow; it was a miracle that I could still hold my lids open. Blood red lipstick glimmered on my lips, dribbling down my chin as though I had freshly fed. I had plastic fangs to add when the guests began to arrive.

Once ready, I trudged down stairs to find Damon lounging on the sofa while the others scourged around, preparing the party. I slumped down on the sofa next to him. When I turned to look at him, I found him staring at me with an amused look on his face, yet his lips were fastened shut, as though struggling not to laugh.

"What?" I grunted

"Vampire who can't stand blood!" he cackled, barley forming the words.

"And you? Wait! Let me guess... Annoying Brat?" okay, it was harsh, but I was really hoping he'd let the blood thing go.

"Ouch! Actually I was planning on going vamp myself."

"Shouldn't you go and get changed? Surely a beauty queen like you needs his hours of preparation?"

My cruel words didn't seem to faze Damon; he merely looked over his clothes. Of course he was dressed no differently to how I had met him first, black must have been his favourite colour, though I could clearly see why, it somehow had the ability to divert your attention to his startlingly blue eyes.

"Wouldn't this do?" he shrugged. I chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll win the competition" I smirked before leaving the sofa in search of Jeremy.

I found him in Stefan's room dressed in strips, an eye patch, and a fake parrot on his right shoulder. It was obvious from his face that he hadn't been the one to choose the costume.

"Ahoy Captain!" I remarked putting on my best pirate voice, and lifting my right hand to my forehead in salute. I think he replied something about 'Captain Dracula' but it was difficult to make out as we both collapsed in fits of laughter.

Downstairs, Jeremy and me began sorting out the food. It mostly involved emptying crisp packets into bucket sized bowls, and stealing Quality Streets. No wonder the four of them took so long buying all of the stuff, there must have been _every_ flavour of crisp on the table once we were finished, and that was just the crisps. Other snacks included mini sandwiches, dishes of multicoloured jelly, boxes of chocolates, stacks of cupcakes, and rotten coloured muffins. And they were all my favourites, every time we thought we had finished, Stefan came in carrying another bag full of party food. Booze was also part of the job, the main drink was blood coloured punch, accompanied by every alcoholic drink all seven of us could think of. I was folding a paper crane out of a napkin when superman walked in.

"Damon?"

"Dracula!"

"Hey! What happened? I was looking forward to having a partner in crime!" I complained

"Turned to the good side" he replied.

"So what's up with the brown haired wig? I thought superman had black hair?" Jeremy noted

"What makes me superman?" Damon asked his face proving the comment to be unsarcastic

"Urm... the 'S' on the front of your shirt is general associated with superman" I pointed out.

"So?... I'm Super-Stefan!" he commented casually, stealing a crisp from the table, as me and Jeremy erupted in laughter.

I was still laughing when Stefan and Elena entered the room. Stefan was dress as Batman. The tight synthetic material drew attention to his muscular build, and height. Elena wore the same black material but along with knee high boots and a tail, obviously cat woman. They were the perfect couple.

"Batman" Damon was the first to speak "and _hello _cat woman." Through her mask Elena rolled her eyes.

"Superman" Stefan replied mimicking Damon's tone.

"Nope try again" Damon wriggled his eyebrows. I struggled to keep a straight face. But Stefan just shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't it obvious?... I'm Super-Stefan." I had to bite hard on my tongue to stop myself from laughing, and from taking one glance at Jeremy on my right; it was obvious he was doing the same. I looked up at Elena and saw her mouth twitching in amusement.

When the clock struck nine, it didn't take long for Stefan's house to fill up with every fictionally character invented. Caroline was dressed as a fairy princess, with a short pink dress, sparkling wand, and multi-coloured wings. Bonnie was dressed as a witch, with a thick black cloak, wand, and black pointed hat. I met a lot of new people; Jeremy made it his job to introduce me to everyone who passed through the door. I didn't really remember many of the names, but it didn't affect me. I would never have to talk to them anyway. Once Jeremy was engrossed in convocation with the werewolf Tyler, I made my bid to escape.

I wondered aimlessly around the huge house, until I finally found Damon. Really it wasn't a surprise to find him next to the drinks table. He was laughing along with a Ninja. I waited a minute watching Damon and the man before walking forward to meet them.

"Speak of the devil" Damon said when he noticed me.

"Dracula" I corrected pointing out my costume. I turned to greet the ninja Damon had been talking too. I hesitated when I recognised him from school.

"Mr Saltzman?" he was the Head of History at school, he had covered a few of my history lessons. Through his costume his brown hair stuck out, and his unshaven chin became more apparent. He seemed irritated by the recognition. "Sorry, I guess that you really hate that when you're out of school" I mumbled, feeling stupid at such formalities at a party. He shrugged in reply. I felt immediately out of place, so I took a drink from the table, turned and wandered back aimlessly into the crowd.

I continued to walk around for a bit, looking for the others who help organise the party, but all of them were surrounded in a huge group of people, not very appealing for me. Instead I hung back against a cold wall, and looked around guessing peoples characters. I found myself in spying distance of Damon. I was watching his convocation with Mr Saltzman intently, when I felt taping on my shoulder. I turned expecting Jeremy, but when I faced the person behind me, I didn't recognise his face.

"Punch?" his green eyes caused my reply to get stuck in my throat. His brown hair fell to one side of his forehead, revealing the drawn on lightning bolt scar on the other. The fake glasses added humour to his good looks. In his hands he held two cup of the blood punch, one arm extended closer to me, encouraging me to take it. It might have been the alcohol, but I didn't hesitate, in my timid way as usual, instead I took the drink with a smile. But before I even had the chance to share my name, or take a sip, a hand tore the cup from my grasp, handed it back to Harry Potter, and stood in front of him.

"Damon!" I cried in disappointment. Behind him, I saw Potter turn and head back into the crowd with a sigh. "What the hell?"

"You walked away from me earlier?" he said as though it was a good enough excuse.

"You were talking to Mr Saltzman!" I complained

"And? I can talk to more than one person!" he retorted wiggling his eyebrows in a childish manor. I sighed.

"You owe me punch" I said taking his cup, mimicking his theft. I was about to take a sip when he took it back.

"Wouldn't drink that If I were you" he looked like a child, who was hiding something important from his mother. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?" He hesitated before replying

"... Strong alcohol" he said before taking a sip. I frowned

"It's a party" I complained making another grasp for the cup.

"Get your own" following his command I turned and walked away from him, angry with his selfishness. Unfortunately Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

I hung back against the wall again, hoping Hot Potter would find me in the same way as before, this time I turned my back to Damon, showing him my anger. It didn't take long for him to approach me holding a second glass of punch.

"I owe you punch?" I took the glass, thanking him with a nod. Before I took a sip, I sniffed the drink "what?"

"Never know..." was all I muttered before taking a sip. The rich spices warmed my throat, and left me craving another sip.

"So how do the British party?" Damon was the first to break the silence.

"Like you wouldn't believe" I replied sarcastically. "To be honest, I wasn't one to go to parties." I admitted

"Really? I had you down as a social star"

"We're obviously not good at recognising personalities" I chuckled. Bonnie walked over. I hadn't really seen her much throughout the party; I had a suspicion that she had been avoiding me after out strange encounter in the Salvatore kitchen.

"Alright Bennett?" Bennett?

"Yes thanks, what about you St. Salvatore?" Salvatore? Damon just smirked but I could hear the bitterness behind her words. Even though I was only on my second punch, my mind seemed stuffed and tired, the heavy dance music was making it difficult to think, but at the mention of the two unknown names, my mind began working on overdrive, trying to figure out the strange sense of recognition.

"Damon can we talk?" Bonnie asked, of course that would be why she had the guts to approach Damon, even with me at his side. I just did know what I had done.

"Go ahead" Bonnie raised her eyebrows, an indication that she wanted privacy. The matter must have been important.

"That's fine" I said not really caring what she had to say. "I think I need some fresh air anyway" I muttered before turning around, heading to the front door. I heard a snip it of convocation from Bonnie as I walked away.

"Its about something I read in the Grimoire..." was all I heard before the heavy music drowned out her hushed whisper, and even my curiosity wasn't enough to stop me from rushing to the relief of fresh air. As swung the door open, I was greeted with a rush of bitter wind, biting at my exposed limbs. I hugged my arms tight around my torso, clutching onto my body warmth. And with a second gush of icy wind, my mind cleared, and answers formed.

Emily Bennett.

Giuseppe Salvatore.

All found in:

Jonathon Gilbert's Journal.

**A/N Dunn Dunn DUNNNNNNN! ****And a special thanks to Twatty's brother for throwing a fancy dress party and inviting a very hot looking Harry Potter, gave us some inspiration :P **

**Reviews would be much appreciated :D **

**Thank you **

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx**


	8. Water's Good At Putting Fires Out

Chapter 8

"Kim... Kim?" a voice chanted my name, I shook myself awake when I was able to distinguish that the voice came from reality, rather than my continuous day dreams. Damon stood in front of me poking me on the shoulder. "Earth to Kim?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Dracula didn't get much sleep?" I glared in reply.

Truth was sleep had been difficult last night. My mind wouldn't stop worrying about the familiar names. I tried to tell myself it was only a coincidence, but you just can't lie to yourself. When I arrived home last night, I ran upstairs to look through Jonathon Gilbert's journal. Giuseppe Salvatore was easily found, he was mentioned a lot; a close acquaintance of Jonathon. He was one of the only characters to remain human. But that wasn't the name that bothered me. It was 'Bennett'.

Bennett had been mentioned during the beginning part of the journal, he spoke of an Emily Bennett, a handmaiden of a guest at the Salvatore residence. There was nothing strange seen in the character until later on, where it became apparent that she was more than human. Emily had assisted in many of Jonathon Gilbert's inventions, most famously, the Gilbert watch, which doubled as a Vampire Compass, a great success in the Rounding of the Vampires. Emily had tried to keep her powers secret, but Jonathon had been more observant than she had realised.

Once her powers had been revealed Jonathon had sworn to keep her secret, understanding that a witch's duty was to protect the balance of nature, and her concerns had been with preserving human life, unlike the intensions of a vampire. In Emily's gratitude she gifted him with two rings; they gave the power of immortality against supernatural attacks.

I continued scour the book for more information on Emily, when I found a reference to the 'Salem Witch Trials' of 1692. I could recite the exact passage written in the journal. I had read over it so many times; deliberating its importance.

_The first of trials were held Massachusetts Bay. A wave of witch hysteria had hit the Colony; the problem had been solved by rounding up the witches, and burning them at the stake. It was said that one hundred witches had been burned that night, their screams echoing for miles around, the powers consumed by the fire. _

_There had been no fair trial for these witches, a simple accusation had caused their death, and it would not have been surprising if the majority of those burned had been entirely innocent. The conviction had been carried out by men of the town, and their compassion had been blinded by their hatred of black magic. As more were said to be discovered, curiosity occurred, torture was inflicted upon those accused to be the devils servant, as the men searched for the science behind the black power. _

Jonathon came to the conclusion that the remaining witches dispersed, seeking refuge in a smaller town. A particular witch family, the Bennett's, settled in Mystic Falls. Jonathon then began to talk about Emily's conviction; she had been discovered.

_By 1864, the power of witches had been named mythical, along with those of a vampire, their true existence known only to the founder's council. I remained true to my word, I told no man or woman of Emily's heritage, but somebody did. I wasn't there at the accusation, I didn't know who had made it, but as a member of the Founders Council, I had been brought along to the capturing. She was taken at dawn, along with all of her possessions, and as we continued the search, I tried rapidly to form a plan to save her. All remaining hope of her freedom had been lost, when Giuseppe found her Grimoire. _

_The founders thought it poetic to burn her at the same place as her ancestors; they held her prisoner in an empty house next door, as they prepared the fire. I wanted a moment to talk to her; to tell her it wasn't me, to ask if there was anything I could do to help, but the opportunity never arose. I watched helplessly as she was dragged out, she didn't whimper or cry, but she held her head high with fading dignity. _

_Her possessions were burned along with her, all but her Grimoire; Giuseppe, Thomas and I were aware of the secrets inside; it was too valuable to burn, and too dangerous to keep. The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed it. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave. _

I had deliberated over the passage all night, wondering if it had any significance, or relation to Bonnie Bennett. The first idea that came to mind was that Jonathon Gilbert was inspired by names of his friends and created monsters from them. That all the creatures had only been created for a thrilling horror story, but as I read on, the strange sense of reality came from the story, as though the monsters might have lived, might still be here today. I tried to push that thought from my mind.

I used my day with Damon as a distraction from all the distressing thoughts, but apparently it wasn't helping. My mind surged on, trying to put the pieces together, as my body continued on auto pilot. The others had not turned up, complaining about throbbing heads, and terrible hangovers. Which made me wonder...?

"If you had such strong alcohol in your drinks how come you're not tucked up in bed along with the others?" I asked curious. I myself had eaten a small dinner last night when I was away from the journal, I had always tried to prevent a hangover, and for once I was successful.

"Because I'm a real man who can stomach it!" he remarked.

"You mean you're still drunk?" he shrugged in reply, causing me to laugh.

I didn't take long to pack away all of the decorations. The banners had been taken down, folded, thrown at Damon, folded again, and packed up in boxes in no time. But Damon wasn't making the day any easier. Being sleep deprived had put me on edge and Damon's care free attitude wasn't as easy to shrug off. I continued to snap at his comments most of which I might have laughed at on a better day.

Unfortunately Damon wasn't good at reading body language, and so he didn't back off. I made it through packing the props and decorations up, and rather enjoyed the hoovering as it drowned Damon out. As Expected he wasn't really helpful. He repeatedly moved around the room, stepping into the exact spots I wanted to hoover. I'm sure if I would have been strong enough I wouldn't have hesitated to pick the hoover up and to throw it at him, and I wasn't usually a violent person.

All of the food had been eaten; even the buckets full of crisps had been devoured leaving only crumbs and wrappers in the bowls. I brought the bowls into the kitchen, Damon finally helping. Maybe my distress had finally become apparent. We piled them up next to the sink as I ran some water and poured in some fairy liquid. Bubbles emerged as the water poured. Once the sink was full I began washing the dishes. Damon volunteered to dry up, his change of attitude making me smile.

It was all too good to last. It had taken twenty minutes to wash everything and Damon had remained calm and normal for nineteen of them, but apparently the temptation of water was too difficult to resist. Now I was soaking wet. By then I had given up, and stormed off to sit by the fire, dropping the sponge and whatever I was holding back into the water.

I sat next to the fire place, my eyes following the dancing flames. I watched the swaying arms wrap around the blackening log, devouring it. The warmth smothered my skin, wrapping me in an invisible blanket. It brought me back to camping trips with my father. He was always able to produce flames, even with the wettest logs. If I closed my eyes I could still hear him telling stories over the crackling of the fire.

A sudden tapping on my shoulder dragged me out of my reminiscing. I looked at my shoulder; nothing. I turned around and looked behind me. Damon was perched on the back on the sofa, pretending to text on his phone. I glared at him before turning back to the fire. A few seconds later, I felt the same tapping on the same shoulder.

"Damon!" I growled

"Kim!" he replied mimicking my tone.

"Just don't!" I snapped before turning back to the fire. I counted the seconds.

One, two, three... poke.

"DAMON!" I roared spinning around on the spot. All at once the room erupted into flames. A flash of surprise hit Damon's face, his eyes glowing momentarily red before he fell backwards off the sofa. I remained frozen in place. I felt the flames lick all around my face and back, its warmth tickling my cheeks. I waited for the pain, the blistering agony inflicted by the vicious tongues. But before it arrived, I blacked out.

I woke up on the floor soaking wet.

"She's alive!" Damon called from above, holding an empty bucket. His face portrayed his usual sarcastic grin, while his eyes showed anxiety; once more they flashed red, just how I had seen Stephan's eyes.

"What? Why am I wet?" I stammered

"Water's good at putting firers out." At the reminder I sat bolt upright shuffling forward, away from the fire place behind me. I checked my face by running my palms over my skin, where I was so sure that golden tongues had been only moments before. My skin felt cool and soft, not bloody and blistered. Not in the slightest bit harmed.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Not really sure, I guess the fireplace just lit up the wall behind you." His lie was apparent. "You're alright though?" his concern was comforting but I didn't understand his lie.

"Yeah, but really, there has got to be more to it than that?" I looked over to the wall the old grey stones were now blackened. He turned and left the room.

"Damon!" I called after him but he ignored me. I stood up and inspected my body. I pulled my hair over my shoulder. It still fell down to my elbow and glowed in the same fiery colour. Nothing singed or damaged only a little damp. My mind thought over the memory of the flames licking my face. There was something odd about it. The wet clothes hung tight to my body. Suddenly the cold hit me. I wrapped my arms around my chest. "Damon?" I called again.

When I found him, he was looking for something to dry the rug with.

"Think I'm gonna go home." I told him picking up my handbag from the kitchen counter.

"Your gonna walk?" he asked

"I can't drive!"

"Oh yeah... British" he muttered. I turned to walk out of the door.

"Wait I'll drive you"

"Why I'm fine"

"Your soaking wet you'll get sick" he said in a tone often used by my mother.

I was about to accept his offer when I remember the party last night.

"You're still drunk"

"Am not!" he replied like a child attempting to touch his nose with his finger and hitting his right cheek instead. I chuckled and raised an eyebrow. He did the same thing but this time his finger found his nose.

"You know that doesn't really prove much?"

"You want a lift home or not?"

In the car on the way home, Damon continued to crack jokes and sarcastic comments, but now his eyes didn't seem to sparkle with the humor, instead they seemed drowned in worry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN n'awwww isn't childish Damon cute :P Chapter 9 should be with you guys shortly :) We'd love it if you reviewed :) it helps us improve and know if you're enjoying the story :) so please please please review XD<strong>

**Love **

**Twattyandroo xxx**


	9. Enya

Chapter 9 

My breathing is rushed; inhaling at an irregular speed. My legs ache with exhaustion. Branches whip my face and arms as I rush past them. I dodge my way through numerous trees, trying to find a way out of the ceaseless woods. As my foot catches on a root, I fall to the ground, softening my fall with outstretched arms. I lie flat for a moment, too exhausted to move. All is silent but my continuous panting. I lift my head at the sound of leaves rustling. The trees in front of me tremble unnaturally.

Instantly I jump up, springing back to my feet. I turn back, fleeing from the rustling tree. My white frock too long, dragging on the floor, I lift the silk white material as I run, afraid of falling again. The white straps of the dress hang tight on my shoulders; the material rubs my pale skin red with the hurried movements. A voice begins to beckon me, calling from behind but the words used are not known to me.

"Enya!" the voice called weak and out of breath. The name seemed to spark some sort of recognition, as though directed at me. I slow and hide in the branches of the tree to my right, Ready to confront the person behind the beckoning call. In seconds she arrived, thrashing through the trees, wobbling unstable with exhaustion. Meters in front of me she stopped, and regained her balance.

She hunched, over resting her hands on her knees panting heavily. She wore the same style dress as me, but hers coloured sky blue. Her blond hair was braided down her back a little shorter than mine. Twigs were tangled among the golden strands, adding flecks of brown. For a moment she held her breath, listening through the silence, slowly she stood upright and turned to face me, staring through the branches.

Her sea blue eyes stared directly at mine, the sharp colour brought out by the dress, and with the combination of her hair and eyes she almost looked angelic; I half expected pure white wings to unfold behind her. She took a step forward in my direction; suddenly I became aware of her tremendous height.

"Enya" she called again, softer and quieter, a tone you might take when talking to a frightened animal. "Please, come with me, we must leave at once!" she stretched out her hand, waiting for mine to take it. Her eyes pleaded, and I couldn't help but take the hand of my guardian angel.

As our fingers touched a warm feeling spread through me, unlike the greetings I had felt from Bonnie and Stefan, the feeling gave a sense of security. She gently squeezed my hand before we set off running. She was much faster than me and so I lagged behind, even so our hands remained joined. It would have probably been easier to run apart but I didn't want to lose her. The further we ran the more the girl increased in speed, her body appeared to be panicked, and I began to realise we were running from something.

Soon enough our footsteps were followed with vicious rustling and evil cackling. The girl race forward to her top speed and my legs ached with exhaustion unable to keep up. In a number of steps, our grip had loosened and finally our twined fingers came apart. Without the girls pull, my body gave up. My legs crumbled exhausted and I fell to the forest floor. The girl ran on not noticing my disappearance, perhaps without me holding her back my angel could survive.

Suddenly the forest fell silent and panic brought me back to my feet, my body not allowing me to give up just yet. I continued to push myself forward running on wobbly legs, unable to achieve anywhere near the speed I had before and now I struggled on ahead running from something terrifying enough to scare away an angel.

A sudden blur of black raced passed me and stopped a few metres in front. My weary body couldn't react fast enough to stop and I ran straight into its arms. As we collided, an electric shock tore through me, a sensation I was all too used to by now. Its arm grabbed me from around the waist and lifted me off the ground. He walked forward holding me as though I weighed no more than a feather.

My abductor stopped walking forward when the trees ahead began to tremble. A flash of blue appeared and stopped a couple of metres in front of us.

"Enya" she uttered barely audible, like words whispered by the wind. Most of her hair had escaped the plat and now stood out in different directions. Her eyes matched her hair; wide and bewildered.

"Help!" I called to the girl, kicking my legs and wriggling around. The girl hesitated a moment her eyes fixed straight ahead gazing over my shoulder, watching the enemy. Then she ran forward to my aid. She halted after a few steps as a hand grasped my throat, at the same time my wriggling faltered. One look in the girls eyes told me that all hope was lost, and now with me in the fatal hands of the enemy, there was nothing she could do to save me.

In a spur of anger I jabbed my right elbow into the stomach of my kidnapper; promising myself not to go down without a fight.

"Ouch! Behave now Enya!" the growling voice came from behind; warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I only knew one person who could have a voice so threatening and yet still so seductive, the added sarcasm only confirmed it.

"Damon! No! Damon it's me! It's..." the hand around my throat unclasped and coved my mouth.

"Quite now Enya let me talk to your little friend" I continued to scream under his hand, I wanted to tell him how they were wrong, how they had captured me, Kimberly Wilson, not this 'Enya' that Damon and the girl believed me to be.

"So Damon's the name?" my angel sneered, her expression had suddenly changed from terrified to smug, and her voice now cold as ice. I could have sworn that her eyes were getting darker, taking the same cold tone as her voice.

"Only fair that I learn yours" Damon returned still as charming as I remembered. My angel paused, pouting, unsure of how to answer. She shrugged as though giving in.

"Eloise" she finally confessed. Damon relaxed his grip on me for a second before tilting my head to the side and pushed away my hair. As his mouth touched my bare neck my angel screamed. "Ara! The name's Ara!" Damon's mouth moved away from my neck, yet I remained frozen in place, filled with dread and confusion. Damon only chuckled quite relaxed by the idea that he had almost killed me.

I just wanted to run, loose his dark figure in the green trees, but the arm around my waist still held firm.

"Nice to know you're speaking the truth" The girl looked down to her feet, almost ashamed that she had been defeated so easily, her weakness found so quickly, me. Well, not me exactly, more the girl they had confused me with, the one whose true name is Enya.

The woods fell silent, not a bird song or wind whisper to be heard, only trickling of water. The sound made by bath water, dribbling down a plug hole. Looking at the ground I noticed water at my feet, trickling through the long grass, carrying dead leaves, and other debris, dropped carelessly by the trees. I watched as the water formed a shape, a perfect circle, no more than three metres wide around me and Damon, before beginning to rise.

The water seeped into my pearl white slippers, the cool temperature numbing my toes. The liquid soaked my dress, absorbed by the soft material. The water continued to rise, swallowing my ankles and still gaining depth. It remained in its unusual circular formation, almost as though glass surrounded it, keeping it in place. Damon behind me merely chuckled.

"You know she'll drown first, don't you?" of course, our difference in height meant the water would submerge me completely, well before it even hit his shoulders.

The water was almost at knee height when Damon grew impatient. He kicked his leg into the back of my knee and his hand pushed down on my shoulder, causing my knees to buckle and to collapse on the floor. The icy water now tickled my chin.  
>"Fine, your water can help me kill her" he cackled carelessly, my death really would please him. Ara looked torn unsure of what to do, with a face of despair, I noticed the water begin to withdraw, dribbling back to where it had come from. So she could control it?<p>

Anger began to boil inside me, my body brimming with rage, how could he care so little? The anger felt like electricity, it rolled through my body and suddenly rippled to my shoulder where Damon's hand held firm. As the electricity left my body I felt Damon's hand lift. I made a desperate bid to escape, hurriedly crawling away. Damon noticed and in seconds his foot made contact with my side.

My body was flung into the air and thrown into a tree, and when it made contact, the tree viscously exploded into flames, the flames licked my body, hair and clothes, hungry for body, and yet my skin remained unharmed; glowing by the fire light. My clothes caught the fire and even damp they began to smoulder, filling the air in black smoke. I waited for the pain, the raging heat and still it didn't come.

I pulled myself to my feet, still submerged by the flames. Slowly I took a step forward, and as I did the flames began to part, allowing a corridor for me to walk through. I stepped through, leaving the fire behind me. Maybe the girl controlled the fire too? As I stepped out I noticed Damon bending over Ara, his mouth at her throat like he had almost done with me. As I stepped forward the fire followed me. Maybe it was me who had tamed fire like the girl had tamed the water? My angels face began to grow pale as Damon continued to suck the life out of her.

I used my right hand to point at him, and with a single thought, the fire followed my instructions. _Kill him. _

* * *

><p>I awoke breathing heavily, the dream clouding my mind. Looking around the dark shadow of my room I notice my open window, and my curtains flying around, dancing in the wind. Did I leave that open? I stood up tiptoeing across the room trying to remember what obstacles might lie there ready to trip me up. When I reach the window I lift my arms ready to pull it down and shut it.<p>

I hesitate when I see a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye, down in the trees of my front yard. I close the window quietly not wanting to wake up my family. I pull the curtains shut and stumble back into bed. _Great, so not only are my dreams creeping me out, I'm seeing things too_. I closed my eyes hoping to find a better dream, one not so vivid and cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dunn dunn dunnnn! Wish my dreams were that vivid and exciting and involved Damon Salvatore :P Review pretty please :D<strong>

**Thank you **

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx**

**P.s yes its meant to be cheesy and while you figure out why... im gonna be writting the next chapter ... xD PLEASE REVIEW! **

**love Twatty xxx**


	10. Way Past Crazy

Chapter 10

I do and always have, loved Alannah and Jack to bits. They are the only two people in the world I love and hate at the same time. Right now though, hate was kind of dominant. I couldn't be anywhere in the house without hearing them squeal or laugh, and now I really needed space to think. These dreams were driving me crazy. I just wanted a quite spot, a moment of silence to try and think things through.

A gush of warm air greeted me as I opened the door to the Grill. I walked in and found an empty booth in the far corner. The silence ringing in my ears, making me smile, how I had longed for it. Once I was sat in the booth, I grabbed my handbag and placed it on the table. I opened it up and dug through it looking for something I had brought with me. There wasn't much, after all it was only a small leather bag. I'd brought my purse to buy a drink and some lunch, my keys, phone, and a book.

The book cover was patterned in fiery red, the colour mixed in with strokes of yellow, painted with a soft brush. With my fingers, I drew over the lines and swirls made by the painter. Opening it up I look over the pages filled with my squiggly hand writing. It had been years since I had opened it. The old musty smell lingered around me, the dust falling off the pages. It brought back the memories of when I first opened the book. My father had given it to me on my sixth birthday; I can still picture his eager eyes as he watched me tear open the emerald green wrapping paper.

I remember writing in it every night, I filled it with questions and every day drama but most importantly I filled it with dreams, as that was what my father had bought it for. He had always said that dreams come at night when you are most at peace, and therefore should never be forgotten; they should be followed and not only dreamt about. He'd been big on that sort of thing.

I hadn't really looked at it since he'd gone. It always brought back too many painful memories, but right now, his presence, even if only a memory; would really help me. I flicked through the filled pages, until I came about an empty one, only blue lines filled this page, but the page was dented with the letters from the other side, I had obviously been pressing down hard on the paper, as I hurried to write up my dream before it slipped my memory.

I scourged around in my bag until I found my pen. I pulled off the lid and carefully wrote down the date in the top right hand corner of the empty page, and then I started to write, scribbling until my fingers hurt. I poured out over the page the two dreams which had been haunting me, the first where Stefan killed Jeremy, and the second where Damon tried to kill the blonde girl; Ara. Fortunately the dreams had been engraved in my memory, ready to be replayed whenever I wished.

And so now the pages of this fiery book held the details of what had caused such disturbance in my sleep. I included every detail. The first dream: the scarlet of Stefan's eyes, the sparkling floor, my eyes glowing fiery amber. Then the second dream: Damon's cruel cackling, the obedient fire, and the beautiful face of my guardian angel.

Once I was finished I slumped back into my booth exhausted, as though I had been out all night, really running through those ceaseless woods. Lifting my head I look around the Grill. Three men and a woman sat at the bar, not talking, merely drinking away their sorrows. Most of the booths were empty, fortunately for me. But one person stood out among the others. Partly, it was because she sat frozen in a booth exactly opposite me, staring directly at me. But really it was the vibrant blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that made it impossible to tear my eyes away. Her face exactly as I had just been describing it in my book.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I stuttered. This was taking crazy to a whole new level. I brought my eyes back to the book, and when I looked up again she had started walking towards me. "Not happening!" I grabbed my bag and stood up trying to escape my own hallucinations, but once I had shuffled out of the booth and turned to flee, she grabbed my arm.

"Enya"

The name shocked me. Could hallucinations touch you? Or am I the first person to have ever hit this level of craziness. I collapsed back into the booth the shock gushing through me as the girl took a seat opposite me. She bent down and grabbed something. When she straightened up I noticed her holding my book, I must have dropped when she grabbed me.

"Pretty book" she murmured stoking the cover. She looked up at me, waiting for me to ask, to say something. What did she know? I hesitated before speaking.

"Sorry do I know you?" the girl stared at me with a questioning look, as though she could read everything about me; uncover all my secrets, by studying my face.

"Pardon me, I'm Ara" wooah way past crazy.

I fell silent unsure of how to react, but before I could decide she continued talking.

"Look I know this is confusing, and probably very strange, but Enya, you have to listen to me, you have to stay away from the Salvatore's, it's not safe. They're not human!"

"Oh wait let me guess, their vampires?" my patience had run out long ago. Her lips pressed into a straight line. From just looking into her eyes I could she was confirming my guess.

I let out a shaky laugh, just another thing to add to the list of crazy; hallucinating _check, _creepy dreams _check_... oh! and now I can confirm talking to myself, _check. _Maybe the constant interruptions from my siblings were really getting to me.

"No! You know what this is some stupid prank, I get it I'm the new kid but I'm smart enough to know that vampires come from books and silly Hollywood movies, don't waste your time trying to convince me otherwise." The girl's eyes suddenly flashed a darker blue. I frowned in confusion.

"Enya Just listen! Stay away from them!" the girl would not walk away.

And then I couldn't contain it. I slammed my hands down onto the wooded table.

"And what is my safety to you? Why do you keep calling me Enya? My name is Kim! And I think you'll find I know how to look after myself, but thank you for your concern." I couldn't stay a moment longer. The girl's eyes seemed to show hurt from my words as her face remained masked, showing no emotion. I stood up and left the table gathering my things and storming off without another word, and without answers to my thriving questions.

In my haste to get out, I didn't notice Damon walking in with his usual smirk on his face. I was so distracted I only acknowledged that he was there when I barged into him with my shoulder. I didn't apologise, I just kept on walking until I could feel the cool outside breeze on my face.

Damon's POV 

I stopped walking when her shoulder smashed in to mine. Confused, I turned my head to watch Kim storm out the grill, throwing the door open so fiercely it hit the outside wall. I raised an eyebrow. That was unlike Kim. I turned my head back to the direction she had come from. My eyes found the booth she had been sitting at when I came through the door, but now only a blonde haired girl sat there. I didn't hesitate to walk over and confront her.

I took a seat opposite her, where Kim had been sitting moments before. The girl was pretty, her blond hair hung down, flowing until just below the shoulder, she was quite thin, and her cheeks quite chubby. She reminded me of a girl I once knew, Lexi, all but her cold blue eyes, and slightly lighter shade of blond. Her eyes were fixed onto the table, refusing to look at me. I thought over the confrontation. Should I be charming, aggressive, polite, sarcastic, straight to the point, or threatening? I had so many faces.

"Hi" I started without really choosing. I automatically smiled, I'd try charming first. When the girl didn't reply, I changed. My eyes narrowed and I began again. "What did you do to piss off my friend?" straight to the point, and if that didn't work, aggression was always a favourite of mine. The girl's eyes finally tore away from the table staring straight into mine. Her eyes changed shade, from a cold sky blue to a dark ocean sapphire.

"Friend?" her voice as cold as her eyes, "you stay away from her Damon Salvatore" before I could change to aggression the girl had left the booth, storming out of the grill like Kim had. So she knew my name...

"What was that all about?" Ric took his seat opposite me handing me a glass of bourbon, as my elbow touched the surface of the table it seared my skin as though vervain was covering the surface. I instantly pulled back and when I looked up, Ric reacted in the same way; his face wrinkling with the pain.

"You felt that too huh?" Not vervain then. I brought my eyes back to the table; on it lay two dark scorch marks. A pair of hands shadowed the wood, staining it black.

"That doesn't look so good" Ric commented following my eyes to the black marks.

"You're telling me" I murmured. "I think we've got something new in Mystic Falls"

"God it's like this place is a magnet for the supernatural" he started shaking his head "this time can we try not to kill anyone?" I smirked in reply, not making any promises.

Ric's groan was interrupted by his cell. Pulling it out of his pocket he glanced at the screen before putting it to his ear.

"Jeremy?" his voice concerned. I took another swig of bourbon, listening to their convocation.

"_Hey Ric have you seen my ancestors journal?"_

"Jonathon Gilberts?"

"_Yeah, Bonnie wanted me to check something, but I can't find it."_ Ric's eyes met mine for a second, we both had our suspicions. Ric combed a hand through his brown hair, stress apparent on his face.

"I'll have a look around"

"_Okay, thanks, could you hand it to Bonnie if you find it, she knows what she looking for"_

I missed Jeremy's goodbye, too deep in thought. So the journal was missing. The puzzle pieces were fitting together. I placed the palm of my hand onto the table top, which had begun to cool, no longer scolding my skin,

"It can't be her" he exclaimed.

"Who then?" I challenged he knew as well as me that it was her.

"The blonde girl knew your name?"

"Maybe they're together" I smirked "so which do you want to hunt first? I know where Kim lives..."

"This is all a game for you isn't it? She's a human being!"

"And I'm not! Look at this table Ric, look at what's in front of you! A human can't burn a table with the palms of their hands!" Ric hesitated, seeing the reality of it all.

"Leave it Damon, just for once, Leave it!"

"So you don't want the journal back?"

"It will be in my Class room or something, who would steal a tattered book?"

"My question exactly" I had stumped him again. Ric finished his glass of bourbon in one swig and

left the grill.

_Who would steal an old tattered book? __Someone who knew what secrets were inside._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Is Kim really as crazy as she believes herself to be or is she something supernatural? You'll have to carry on reading to find out :P Please review :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOR EVER! 3 sorry just really want a review... i put wayy to much effort in this story! the episode with the witches! you have no idea how much research i put into that (Even if most of the research was rewatching Vampire Diaries) it was still a lot of work... but thats cus im obsessive... please read on to find out how Damon Plans to deal with kim...? **

**Thank you **

**Love TwattyandRoo xxx**


	11. Encyclopedia Is My Middle Name!

Chapter 11

I scanned through the webpage for the final time, scrolling down the pages of information. I brought my gaze to the clock and muttered a curse. With a new sense of panic I hit print and stuffed the pages into my school bag. I tugged my bag onto my shoulder and ran out of the front door.

Without stopping, I sprinted round the corner and across the road without looking. The screeching of breaks reached my ears long before my brain understood their reason. I skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Jesus Christ Kim!" I let out a breathless laugh when I recognised the voice.  
>"Morning Damon!" I turned to leave.<br>"Hold on a minute!" I swivelled back to face him.  
>"Really Damon I'm kind of in a hurry..." I gestured my impatience with my hands. When he didn't continue I turned again.<br>"You could have hurt her!" I swivelled back around in curiosity; seriously the way this was going I was going to get dizzy.  
>"Her?" he stroked the bonnet of his car and I immediately understood what he meant. 'Her' was his sky blue Chevrolet Camaro Soft-Top.<br>"You aren't going to apologise?"  
>"You almost ran me over!" Okay so technically that wasn't true, if I had stopped to look he wouldn't have almost hit me, basically I was to blame. He raised his eyebrows although reading my mind.<br>"Look Damon I'm late for school so..." I turned again when he called out something that surprised me.  
>"Apologise to the car and I'll give you a lift." I laughed again I only had five blocks left, I could run that? I glanced at my watch. 8:40 class started ten minutes ago. I couldn't believe I was going to give in so easily.<br>I turned for the last time, stepped forward and stroked the bonnet just like he had done moments before.  
>"I'm so sorry!" I patted the bonnet like I would pat Meeko's head then grabbed the door and rather than opening it, I leapt over the door landing on the seat.<br>"Always wanted to do that."

I watch Damon pull open and step in the conventional way. Unfortunately my Hollywood style entrance had caused my bag to flip and land upside down. All the pages I had printed this morning had dispersed around the foot well. I groaned and bent down to pick it all up. A low chuckle came from Damon who had started the engine.

"Been chopping down forests?" he asked as I fumbled with the paper.  
>"It's just a bit of research" I shuck the paper on my lap till it all straightened out. I leaned back resting the paper on my lap. Perhaps I shouldn't have printed quite so much out this morning; my mum was going to kill me when she saw the heavily depleted stack of plain paper.<p>

"What are you researching, I could help you out?" now it was my turn to laugh. He took his gaze of the road and brought it to me long enough to give me a hurt look.  
>"What! Encyclopaedia is my middle name!"<br>"I thought it was Satan or something like that"  
>"What my mum could decide so she chose both" I chuckled, this I had to see.<p>

"What is the capital of Kenya?"  
>"Nairobi" he answered without hesitation. I paused trying to think of a harder question.<br>"When was the rollercoaster invented?"  
>"1865"<br>"How do you know all this?"  
>"What about you?"<br>"Last year I had double English, Google became my best friend" he flashed his charming smile, he had avoided my question.  
>"So now I've lived up to my middle name, have I proven myself worthy of helping you?"<p>

"Doesn't matter anyway I've finished." I folded up the pages and shoved them back in my bag. Damon parked the car in the school car park, and flicked off the engine.

"So you're not even going to tell me what you researched?" I looked at him confused, why would he care so much.  
>"Nope, gonna keep you hanging" with that I tugged on the door handle, pushed it open and jumped out of the car, I walked until I reached the corner to be sure Damon could no longer see me before breaking into a sprint.<p>

When I reached the History corridor I slowed my pace to a walk and checked the time. 8:50 I was twenty minutes late. I groaned, the noise louder than expected in the empty corridor.

I always hated walking in late, there's no way to sneak in without everybody staring at you. I started to doubt even entering, when the thought hit me that from all the running my face would be the same shade as a tomato, but I was not the type of person who skipped lessons. I got to the door and took a deep breath peering through the window. Mr Saltzman had his back to the class and was writing something on the board. I slowly opened the door and crept in. Although the door didn't creek the whispered laughter from my fellow classmates gave me away.

"Nice for you to join us Kim!" I sighed and turned to face Mr Saltzman.  
>"Sorry sir" he smiled and gestured for me to sit down.<br>I took my usual seat by the window and I fished through my bag to find my book. I set it out in front of me and quickly copied up what Mr Saltzman had written. As History never really was much interest to me, I pulled out the pages of research from my bag and sifted through them looking for a particular page. Instantly I was absorbed into the assortment of myths and legends of vampires.

_'Different vampires from different regions differed in their appearances. For example, the ones from Bulgaria had one nostril; whereas, those from Transylvania were pale and had long fingernails. In Chinese culture, it was believed that if a cat or dog jumped over a dead body, the body would turn into an un-dead. In Russian folklore, vampires were witches who once rebelled against the church, when they were alive. In Indian mythology, there have been mentions of ghoul-like beings in Baital Pachisi and Goddess Kali, who wear a garland of skulls and are said to drink blood. In Egyptian mythology, Goddess Sekhmet was said to be blood thirsty. The Persian civilization was the first to have had stories of blood-drinking creatures.'_

I pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket. I flattened it out on my desk and tried to decipher my scruffy handwriting.

_'Sparkle, Shape-Shifters, no heartbeats, Fly , no reflection, extreme beauty, big incisors, pale skin, Sunlight, vervain, stake in heart, crucifixes, garlic, immortal, coffins, Enemy werewolves, Weather control, beheading, bitten turning, sleep during day, super strength and speed, mind control, running water, invited in before entering'  
><em>  
>I had started the list to try and make sense of everything that I had read, pulling all the pieces of the myths together, and judging whether they were real or not. Real or not. None of it is real! I tried telling myself again and again, a mantra replaying in my head and yet the message never got through.<p>

I crossed out 'Sparkle' if vampires were real I was sure as hell that they would not sparkle. To be honest I didn't understand how Bella took it, how she figured it all out. The next word I crossed out was coffins I'd been around the Salvatore mansion and hadn't found a single coffin. Big incisors was next to go, Damon always had his jerkish grin on his face, his teeth were perfectly normal. I dismissed the idea of weather, the look of Damon's face when I predicted the rain, nope that was not fake Damon wasn't one to make himself look like a fool. Following that I'd seen him in Daylight so that wasn't true. I knew Damon didn't sleep through the day so that went next.

"Ahek-Ahum" the sound came from behind me and caused me to jump out of my seat. I turned to see Mr Saltzman standing behind me.  
>"I don't think that quite classifies as history work."<br>"Home research" I automatically answered  
>"About a new topic I only introduced this morning?" I looked down at my exercise book, my eyes lingering at the title.<br>_'The American Civil War'_  
>"I guessed" it sounded more like a question rather than a fact. Okay he would have to be stupid not to see through that lie.<p>

I apologised and stuffed the paper back into my bag and focused my attention back to lesson. I tried to concentrate on death figures from different states but I couldn't shake the feeling that these demons I was reading about could be walking among us. Great, I was officially crazy. They should lock me up for having these ridiculous thoughts.  
>I continued to dawdle through the lesson until the bell rang signalling my freedom. I was the first to reach the door and didn't hesitate to yank it open and step out. I strolled to my locker leaning back against it, the cold metal was soothing on my boiling skin, all of this pointless worrying was making me ill.<p>

From across the corridor I saw a flash of blonde hair. I frowned then realised there was nothing odd with blonde hair, hell half the school was made up of blonde bimbos. I gazed out among the crowd until my eyes focused on a blonde blue-eyed girl. Ara.

In an instant I was gone. I yanked my bag further up my shoulder and sprinted down the corridor ignoring the strange looks. I ran out through reception without stopping and sprinted out and down the road. That glance, that familiar face was the final push. I wouldn't take anymore, I just couldn't handle it. I slowed my pace to a walk and walked back home. Perhaps time alone would bring me to my senses.

**AN Hellooooooo XD We're back! We're really sorry that you've had to wait extremely long for this chapter, but there were some laptop issues and work was lost and it's just taken awhile to get back into the swing of things. Chapter 12 should also be with you guys soon and hopefully we'll be updating a bit more regularly :) We hope that you enjoy it and that we can help fill in the gap left when season 3 ended. Are any of you experiencing TVD withdrawals like us? All we can say is bring of season 4! Ooooo and some reviews would be great XD **

**Just to add! I am currantly updating the other chapters, i dont think there is any vital information, its more reproof reading :P please review! Twatty x**

**Thank you **

**Love TwattyandRoo**


	12. If In Doubt Kill?

Chapter 12

"So Kimmy isn't quite so innocence as we first thought?" There was never a hello from Damon, it was normal for him to announce his arrive with a snarky comment. We were sat in the Gilbert house, once again our attentions drawn to issues surrounded by Kim.

"She's human!" Jeremy persisted not yet convinced of her irregularity. I sat in thought. It was obvious something had to be done, but perhaps not quite as extreme as Damon automatically jumped to. I wonder if that's the vampire in him or just Damon himself. I decided the latter as Stefan was quite humane.  
>"Ric back me up here!" Jeremy pleaded but I remained silent with an apologetic expression on my face. "No! Not you too!" Jeremy looked hopeless. My opinion had changed when I saw Kim in class this morning. I'd had a long enough glance at the papers to see it was vampire research, she was a liability. Not to mention the missing Gilbert journal, Rain prediction, and bursting in to flames. That just wasn't human.<p>

"It's just-"  
>"-you people can't face the fact that she's human, it's like your paranoid! You've been in the supernatural for so long you lost touch of what's human. I just wanted a friend just someone outside of all this, someone human, not a vampire, vampire hunter, witch, werewolf, doppelganger or monster. A human; and you just can't face it." Jeremy's grand speech had left us all silent, not even a cocky remark from Damon, yet.<p>

"So why the change of heart Ric? Got anything to do with pages of research?" I raised my eyebrows, how did Damon know about that. "I gave our friend a lift to school this morning" Damon answered as though reading my mind.  
>"Damon you promised you'd stay away from her!"<br>"What? It was innocent! She was late for school I was driving, it seemed impolite not to offer." Somehow I didn't think it was quite as innocent as he made it out to be. If Damon really was suspicious of Kim, it would be normal for him to keep an eye on her.  
>"That doesn't explain how you know about the research"<br>"She jumped in, bag fell over, paper fell out, honestly it's like you think I kidnapped her!"  
>"Wouldn't put it past you Damon" I commented flatly.<p>

"Well did you look at what the research was about?"  
>"I can't believe you guys!"<br>"Nope, she kept that well hidden" Damon seemed frustrated by this. Jeremy continued to protest but me and Damon continued to ignore him.  
>"It was about vampires," That shut Jeremy up.<br>"So what she's obsessed with Vampires doesn't mean she believes it. Do you guys ever read? Never heard of Twilight, every freaking teenage girl is obsessed with finding a vampire."  
>"You read twilight?" Damon asked. Trust Damon to pick out that of all things in a speech.<br>"You didn't see the research! It wasn't called 'why vampires sparkle' but more 'how to defend yourself, how to identify' etc." I didn't enjoy this anymore than Jeremy. Damon pursed his lips, oddly silent, while Jeremy struggled to digest the information.

"It doesn't prove anything!" my mind went back to his grand speech earlier and I began feeling guilty. Was it really too hard to ask for a normal life outside of this messed up one?  
>"Can't we just wipe her mind?" I asked Damon. To my surprise it wasn't Damon who answered.<br>"No! Not against her will! Out of us three I'm the only one who's had to forget, I wouldn't do that to anyone unless they asked for it." Jeremy's voice faded towards the end, deep in thought. Again a new wave of guilt washed over me.  
>"Maybe she will want to forget!" I asked keeping to a calm tone of voice.<p>

"Then we'll give her a choice."

"Wait hold on a minute! We're just going to up to her and ask if she wants to forget? This girl has been looking for answers; you think she's just going to give up there?" Damon had a good point.  
>"Are you kidding me? So what's your plan Damon? 'If in doubt kill'?"<p>

"That's not what I'm saying, did you hear me? She's not going to give up like that!"

I stood up to get a drink for me and Damon; I didn't like an angry Damon. Not when on the topic of Kim's life.  
>"I just want to question her!" I handed Damon a glass of bourbon and took a swig of my own.<br>"I know your idea of 'questioning' Damon!" I decided it was time to step in.  
>"Torture is out of the question until we know more!"<br>"Until?" Jeremy asked.  
>"She could be dangerous Jeremy." Before Jeremy could interject I continued, "But she could also be clueless, not everyone knows what happens to them, remember Caroline? If it was her when she had just turned, with no idea what was happening to her and we just attacked her, think what would happen! Questioning anyone in that sort of state and all you end up with would be a pissed off vampire and no information!" even I was proud of that speech.<p>

"So what are you saying?" Jeremy asked  
>"We need to know more" Jeremy took a minute to think this over.<br>"I'll ask," He finally spoke "Maybe I can get the journal back and convince her it's all rubbish, then she might back off."  
>"So you admit she's got it" to Damon it seemed important to make that clear.<br>"I don't think I have much choice do I?"

Kim POV

I woke up to find Alannah curled up next to me. I untangled myself from my sheets and stepped out of bed careful not to disturb her. Before leaving I quickly glance back to check that she is still sleeping. It was moments like that where I wished I was holding my camera. She was curled tightly into a ball, her hair curled and frizzed by twisting and turning, and a faint grin upon her lips, causing dimples to show on her rosy cheeks. I guess she'd had a nightmare and had ran into my room, normally she would climb into mum's spacious double bed but as mum was working late, mine had been the only refuge. I was just grateful that she hadn't woken me, or I probably wouldn't be thinking of her as an angel right now. Perhaps it was her company or just a fluke, but last night I finally managed to get a decent night sleep; a whole night free from fangs or blooded shirts to startle me awake. I crept downstairs being careful to avoid the third step which I now knew creaked under my weight. I glanced into the living room as I passed the door, to find Mum sat in front of the TV cuddling a mug of coffee.

"Morning" I yawned as I plonk down next to her.  
>"good morning" we continue with the usual morning chatter, asking about work and school. I avoid saying anything about vampires filling the wasted time with 'Homework' and 'Studying' but a disbelieving look in her eye told me she knew I had more to say, to be fair I didn't buy the lie myself, I had never been the hardworking type, preferring to sit in bed emerged in a book rather than sat copying notes from a text book. I left her to go shower and get ready.<p>

I didn't have school today as it was a Saturday but it had quickly become apparent that out here in America the weather was so warm that I desperately needed some more summer clothes. I think I could save my English summer clothes for the American Winter and buy a whole new summer wardrobe. Most girls would probably jump up and down squealing at the idea of buying a whole new wardrobe but not me that was why I was extra careful not to mention my shopping spree to Either Elena, Bonnie, or especially Caroline. I'd checked bus times the night before and now I was all set to take the 49b to town and look around the shopping centre or 'Mall' as I was going to have to start calling it. I'd had a quick tour from the girls during Halloween shopping so hopefully I wouldn't get lost.

As I reached the bus stop I was surprised to find Jeremy standing at the stop too. His foot was tapping to the music I presumed he was listening to through large red headphones covering his ears. He didn't see me as his gaze was looking out for the bus down the road so it was easy for me to sneak up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and rip off his headphones. And honestly I wished I could have taken a picture of his face. I burst out laughing and he relaxed as he realise it was me.

Getting on the bus was a lot less nerving with Jeremy around, my relief even surprised me as I hadn't known that I was nervous. I was thrilled when Jeremy asked if I wanted to get a coffee with him and I wondered from there if I could somehow convince him to stay and shop with me, I really was afraid of getting lost. We arrived in Costa only five minute walk from getting off the bus, and Jeremy commented saying it was surprisingly quite for a weekend day. We ordered Latte's and took the empty seats by the window.

From here I could see a selection of shops and groups of people rushing around town with shopping bags swinging from their hands; it was funny how I could pick out all the stereotypes; some couples walked handing hand avoiding the groups of girls and lads strolling by. I could see the girls huddled together, pointing out 'cute' outfits in the window displays, while the guys just hung back and spoke among themselves. Most of the shops I could see I recognised, and I realised I could find everything I was looking for in this square and still staying no further than 5 minutes away from the bus stop. My gaze distracted me so much that I didn't even realise Jeremy was talking to me until I caught him looking at me expectedly, almost like he'd asked me a question.

"Sorry?" I apologised.

"Have you seen a blue tatty book?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee. Wait! Did he mean the journal?

"Erm, no sorry," I lied, first I steal and now I lie. When the hell did I change? "how long have you been looking for it?" I ask hoping to sound casual following with a small sip of my own coffee, trying to hide my guilt; he can't know I've got it? Surely!

"Just a couple of days" his face showed disappointment and my stomach felt funny, I really wanted to tell him I had it, but how would explain why? I couldn't stand the idea of him hating me, my only real friend out here in America.

"I'm sure it will turn up." I said making a mental note to do the cowardly thing post it through his door without him knowing it was me who had it all along. Such a great friend I am. "Why do you need it?" I paused before adding "if you don't mind me asking" I noticed myself blushing at the question. Stupid conscience.

"Oh it's just this journal from my great, great granddad, well, maybe a couple more greats than that. He was a bit crazy, believing in vampires and witches, well you know he's a Gilbert. It's just the way he writes it makes it seem so real, I don't want to be the reason that someone starts warning the town about vampires because they read it in the journal" he chuckled, and I could feel myself go cold.

_So it wasn't real?_

_Of course not!_

I wanted to scream at myself for being so gullible and stupid, and for believing some crazy mans ramblings. Now that Jeremy had told me the truth, I could perhaps going back to living a normal teenage life, complain about homework rather than nightmares, and stay awake thinking of boys not of vampires. I didn't really say anything to Jeremy about his last comment but I thanked him for my coffee and left. Even though I would have preferred to spend the day with him, I couldn't look him in the eye for the rest of the day with the stolen journal hanging over my head.

The day went by quite quickly, even with the journal incident consistently playing over, and over in my head, I didn't find a dress or anything nice to buy, it wasn't really the shops but the guilt had put a damper on the day and I had just didn't have the heart to care about clothes anymore. When eventually I did get on the bus home I didn't have a single shopping bag in my hand, or a single penny spent. I gazed out of the bus windows paying special attention to the destination of every spot, afraid of missing my own and getting off in completely the wrong place. Luckily I recognised the charity shop that stood beside my bus stop before it was too late.

Off the bus, I turned and waited for the bus to leave, knowing I would have to cross the road on my route home. When the bus did eventually move I was greeted by a familiar smug simile all the way on the other side. He was leaning against his Chevrolet with ray-band hiding his gaze. I looked left and right waiting for the traffic to die down before running across the road to him.

"Kimmy!" he called and I grimaced at the nick name.

"Dame-y" I mimicked his voice, chuckling all the same. A gust of wind hit me causing my whole body to shiver. I stuffed my hands in my pocket hunching up my shoulders as a natural reaction to the cold. Damon didn't seem to feel the gust and remained with his bare arms relaxed and hanging by his sides. In my pocket my right hand enfolds around some sort of grain substance and it takes a moment to click, for me to figure out what it is. And I wonder, really wonder.

"Want a lift back?" Damon asks, and a number of questions bubble up inside of me. Why was he here again? Was he waiting for me? Was he human? And I just couldn't stand the questions any longer. At my silence he lifted his glasses and looked at me, his face full of concern. And suddenly I don't know what possess me but my decision is made, my body not sure of what to expect. He takes a step forward his mouth open ready to speak but before he can even say a word, I pull my hand out of my pocket and throw my fist forward. I don't hit him; that was not the idea, instead my fist opens and the content of my pocket is flung into his face.

His expression begins with confusion; his dark eyebrow furrowed in concern, but as his skin begins to simmer and burn his face turns to anguish. I can even hear the fizzing of the vervain against his skin. I watched the pale exposed patches of skin turn into an angry red, much like a human might from the sun. But he was not human, vervain doesn't burn humans. I take a step back in horror. I'm faintly aware of my head shaking slowly back and forth in disbelief.

As the burning stopped his expression calmed again but I had still not moved. I should run, I thought but I wasn't fast enough, he moved before me, a movement so fast, so fluid my eyes almost missed it. A sharp, blunt pain exploded from the side of my head and black spots clouded my vision before I plunged into complete darkness with one word still stinging in my mind. Vampire.

**A/N HELLLLOOOO! Sorry about the long wait again guys! Complications arose but thats alright and as long as i keep getting ideas the chapters should start coming faster, i try to aim for one a week but... Anyway... hope you liked the cliffehanger! i want to hear your ideas about whats going to happen next! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Twatty&Roo**


	13. Stubborn Disbelief

Chapter 13

"Damon what the hell have you done?" a sharp voice called out through the darkness. In the confusion of my mind, a faint spark of recognition glowed but nothing grew from it.

"What she threw vervain at me! I burned, she freaked, it seemed the only rational thing to do." This voice seemed to strike fear in me and my search for light through this darkness seemed more important than before, I had to get away from that voice.

"Rational! What is your definition of rational Damon?" Damon? The name echoed through my empty mind and seemed to give enough fear that it brought me back to consciousness. My eyes fluttered open to reveal my surroundings as a large elaborate room. My face was pressed against a silk cushion and my body wrapped in a woollen blanket. I push the blanket away from me and try to sit up but with the movement my head begins to spin and I am forced to lie back down.

"Kim!" a voice full of concern calls to me, but my spinning head cannot find the direction.

"Jeremy?" I ask softly even speaking takes too much effort. In an instant he was crouched before me with a glass of water. I try and lift my head again, this time being more careful to move slowly, and eventually I manage to sit upright; with a bit of help from Jeremy. I bring a hand up to my right temple, and flinch at the sudden pain.

"Here," Jeremy hands me some white tablets I assume to be painkillers and I gulp them down with the water. Jeremy takes back the glass and drops into the seat opposite me. I take the opportunity to look around me and recognise the elaborate room to be the Salvatore living room.

Memories hit me like a slap in the face, and suddenly I know what happened, I remember what brought me into the darkness, and I see the burning of his pale skin. I jump startled throwing the blanket off my legs, and I go to stand, up but as I do Damon walks into the room and my body falls back into the seat. I dig my hands into my jacket pocket scrambling for the protective herb, but I find them empty, as they should be remembering I had thrown their contents in Damon's face a few... minutes ago? Hours ago? How long had I been unconscious?

My attention is drawn back to Jeremy as he digs around in his own pocket. I watch as he pulls out a dozen purple stems and places them on the coffee table in front of me. The herb here is a lot darker than the one I found in Jonathon Gilberts journal, but I figured that age would dim the colour, and this was just a fresh batch. The purple was lighter than lavender but richer in colour, and even from here I could see the small individual flowers growing up the stem with a few of the flowers still unopened at the tips. I snatched one off the table as protection but leave the others in front of me.

"Is... is it true?" I asked timidly, but I already knew the answer; with everything I had already seen, it was ridiculous I was still in doubt.

"Didn't you see what happened during your little experiment?" my eyes flickered up to Damon, and I threw him a look full of hatred and disgust, before turning my eyes back to Jeremy. That's when it hit me, how I hadn't even thought of it before. What about Jeremy? As though reading my mind, Jeremy picked up one of the stems and placed it onto his open palm.

"I'm not one of them" he answered my unspoken question, my body flushing with relief and still I hesitated before pulling my eyes away from his. I parted my lips to speak but no words came out. My mouth remained hung open like a goldfish while questions bombarded my mind, and I was faintly aware of my head shaking back and forth with stubborn disbelief.

"Let me go home." I finally whispered. It wasn't one of the many questions I wanted to ask but it seemed to be the only thing my mouth would let me say.

"I'm sorry; I can't let you go home until you understand." I could tell how much he hated this, how he had tried so hard to protect me from this world, to stop this from happening. From just looking into his eyes I could tell how guilty he felt for dragging me into this. That's when the shame really hit me, and honestly, I wished I had never laid eyes on that tattered old journal.

"What's there to understand?" I cried out, I didn't want to know more, I wanted to wake up and find that this was just another nightmare, I didn't want to be told all the secrets, I didn't want to understand, I wanted to go home.

"I know the idea-"

"I don't want to know more!" I interrupted my raised voice even shocking me. "What happens in Hollywood films, and horror stories, should stay there, what kind of sick reality is this?" my words seemed to silence the room, so I dropped my voice to a whisper, "Let me go home." I pleaded for the last time.

"Fine you can go home" Damon spoke, his words surprising Jeremy as well as me, but he wasn't finished. "But as long as you carry round Vervain, your part of this world, if you were so afraid of the answers, then why the hell did you throw Vervain at me in the first place?" And as much as I hated to admit it, Damon was right. I had taken that journal, and I had thrown vervain at him, all in search of answers which now I fought to silence. I guess I never expected it would end like this.

"Let me explain Kim" Jeremy finished, and I let him.

I guess people are right when they say acceptance is the first step, so I wasn't a recovering alcoholic, instead I was learning about vampires and their existence in reality, but somehow admitting to myself that they were real seemed to strengthen me, perhaps after all I could cope with this.

"So vervain," Jeremy began, as it was right in front of us, "it's a vampire's weakness, it will burn the skin for a start, but you already know that" somehow a smile crept onto my lips, "Also it will stop compulsion, kind of handy to keep around." Jeremy looked up to see if I was following, and I nodded my head to assure him. Really I could already feel my strength crumbling; I was having a hard time digesting the information. The idea that all of this was real was hard enough to absorb, let alone learning the details.

I gripped harder to the Vervain in my hand, trying to calm myself. It didn't take long for the headache to begin. To sum up in one word, Lost would be how I'd describe it. As though in a blink of an eye the world had doubled in size, and I felt so small, so insignificant, so lost. Monsters hidden in this fake world I had grown up in, and I couldn't stop myself going back and doubting every small fact that I knew. Who was I really, Ara telling me I was different perhaps in this new world there could be some truth behind what she says, after all, the fire...

I barely hung onto my sanity during the rest of the day; I tried to focus on absorbing the information taking each fact and chopping it down into bite size chunks. Jeremy elongated the explanations I guess trying to slow things down for me, but really I don't think it would have made a difference. I created a mental list of everything Jeremy explained.

_'Mind compulsion – the ability to control a humans mind, memories and actions, similar to hypnosis but more permanent, a human carrying vervain cannot be compelled'  
><em>  
>I ticked it off in my head, if I couldn't absorb the information yet I could still memorise it, like science facts before an exam.<p>

_'Invitations – vampires are unable to enter an owned house until a human who lives there/owns it invites them in, once invited, they are able to come and go as they please.'_

Jeremy continued to assure me I was handling it well but I don't think he understood what was really going on in my mind. How nothing felt real anymore, I was still hoping a smile would crack on Damon's face and tell me this was all a big joke.

_'Strength/speed – true, plus the older a vampire is, the stronger they become.'  
><em>  
>With every word it felt less believable.<p>

_'Sunlight – Vampires burn under direct sunlight, few Vampires posses a Lapis Lazuli ring enchanted by witches to protect the wearer-'_

And then I snapped. _Witches?_ I dropped my head into my hands and tried to stop the tears threatening to fall. It turns out I did have a limit, there is a point when the mind can take no more nonsense, a point where it seems forgetting can be the only way to find peace.

"I'm going to get some air" was all I managed to choke out before I turned and fled for the door. As the first gust of wind hit me my tears began to fall.

**A/N hey guys sorry took ages but I must have written ten different versions of this chapter... I hope you like the one I've decided to go with and also sorry about the length I know its super short but the next chapter should be longer again ;) Also sorry about mistakes Roo, my editor hasn't had a chance to edit it yet so... sorry ;S**

**Oh and I'd like to say a thank you to Madi who sent a fantastic review which made my day ;) please review and keep reading... THANK YOU! **


	14. Forgetting

GE 14

The shadows from the trees were long and the sky was almost black, only a few stars peeked through the thick bush of the surrounding woodland. Light seeped onto the dewy grass through windows of the Salvatore mansion, but for once it was the light I was hiding from. The brick wall which I leaned against, grazed my bare arms, but I didn't care; my tears still fell.

I moved forward leaning over a shorter wall looking out over the huge garden. From here I could see the spot on the grass where only a few days ago I'd had a picnic with people I considered new friends, people I never thought twice about being super human. Now it seemed so pathetic, so blind of me not to notice, and so typical for me to get wrapped up in it. I smiled at the thought of it, something my mum would say, probably followed by a comment of how I had inherited that trait from my father.

It just seemed so hopeless, how do you move on from find out something like that? How can I pass people in the street and not fear what they might be? How can I protect my family from monsters they don't know exist? Damon was right, I will spend my life carrying vervain and looking over my shoulder, but answers didn't make things any better.

I heard the sound of a door behind me creak open and slam shut, I quickly wiped my eyes but didn't turn to see who had joined me. I kept my eyes fixed forward on the gently swaying trees ignoring the movement behind me. I remained oblivious as his arm brushed mine and I let a few last tears fall. We stayed like that for a minute or two listening to the silence, neither one of us brave enough to break it.

The clearing of his throat echoed round the garden through the quiet night, it was probably louder than expected but his intension was clear enough, he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry" he murmured beside me. I waited for more, an explanation as to what he was apologising for, Jeremy hadn't done anything wrong, but he never continued.

"For what?" I finally asked still refusing to look at him. Not because I was angry, but ashamed.

"For everything." he replied, but I still didn't understand.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't steal your friends book, you didn't throw vervain in a vampires face or runaway from answers you were looking for in the first place." I blurted out without meaning to. "I did."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

"Explain to me what you did wrong then I'll forgive you" I turned to face him. He fell silent, picking at loose stones on the wall in front of us.

"I guess you forget," he began. "How easy it is to fall into this world, and how hard it is to escape. I guess when I met you; I could pretend it was all a dream, that really only humans walked this earth." He paused his eyes not meeting mine "It's how I found out too you know, dragged in by Elena no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me."

His eyes drifted and I knew he was pulled into the past. I stood helpless watching his expression, frowning as his eyes grew sad and pained and I couldn't stand to see it any longer. I stepped closer grabbing his arm trying to bring him back to reality, I wish I could have found a better way to comfort him but I was lost. The world seemed too grim at the moment to find ways of comfort.

"Jeremy?" I called softly.

"Elena still blames herself. And sometimes I can't help but blame her too."

"Jeremy, I don't blame you!" I half smiled. "You know, I keep telling myself I've only moved country from England to America, hell I think the first thing I do when I get home is pull out a map, just to make sure. Because with everything that's been going on, I'm almost certain I'm on a different planet. You don't think I stepped into a Tardis rather than an aeroplane?" I couldn't be sure, but I think I heard him chuckle, and I found myself laughing too. "Surprisingly enough Jeremy, with everything that's going on, blaming someone is not exactly on my mind... right now"

"So I don't have to feel guilty yet?" he teased, surprising me at how quickly the mood changed.

"Not yet" I replied. Again silence fell over the Salvatore garden, both me and Jeremy deep in thought, well I felt more drowned in thought with the constant questions still bombarding my mind.

"So what is on your mind?" he asked as though he could read the struggle on my face.

"Too much" I sighed wishing I could give a proper answer. I'm sure Jeremy could help me, Jeremy always helped me. With that thought I turned to face him. My mind trying to piece together the right words to explain my struggle. In my concentration I didn't notice how close we were stood, or how I could feel his hot breath on my face. I didn't think twice about what this position would normally lead into, and I certainly didn't expect Jeremy to do what he did.

Jeremy leaned in closing the distance quickly with little hesitation, my mind not registering the movement until his lips were against mine. I didn't pull away, in fact I moved in closer.

"_I'm on fire, I'm on fiiiiiiiireeee" _Kasabian rang through the night and the phone in my pocket buzzed. The sound brought me back into reality and I jumped away from Jeremy in surprise. I didn't have anything to say so I grabbed my phone and hit answer before even looking at the caller I.D

"Hello?" I asked turning my back to Jeremy embarrassed by the intensity of what had happened.

"_Kim?" _the familiar voice of my mother didn't calm me, in fact I could feel my cheeks grow rosy by the thought of her finding out what had just happened.

"Mum!" I answered perhaps a bit too hastily. Suddenly a rush of fear fled through me, why was she calling, had something happened? Had she invited in a vampire unknowingly?

"_Hey sweetie I was wondering when you were coming home, the kids are asleep so I can't really leave the house."_ She didn't seem to notice any difference in my voice which calmed me. I pulled my phone away from my ear, hitting a key to watch the time brightly flash on screen. 11 o'clock.

"Sorry mum I completely forgot about the time" where did the day go? That's when I figured that I must have been unconscious a lot longer than I first thought. "I'll catch a lift home mum don't worry, I'll see you in a bit." I waited for her to agree before hanging up and sliding the phone back in my pocket. As soon as I had done it I wished I hadn't. I should have kept mum talking a little longer while I figured out what to say to Jeremy.

Again my mouth spoke without my mind fully registering what I was saying. "I want to forget". I couldn't see Jeremy so I didn't know how he had reacted, but for me, as soon as the words were uttered everything seemed to make sense again. I didn't have to worry, I didn't have to know about the horrors and I could carry on as normal.

"Forget what?" he finally answered from behind failing to hide the hurt from his voice. It took a moment before my mind figured out Jeremy's misunderstanding. He thought I wanted to forget the kiss.

"You can have your human friend back" it wasn't much of an explanation but I hoped he understood. This world of vampires and witches just overwhelmed me, but with a simple compulsion, it could go away, return to the shadows, back to the corner of my eye where I won't notice it. I understood that it would still be there, or rather they would. But I wouldn't have to think about it.

I took a step towards the door ready to announce my decision to Damon, but Jeremy's comment stopped me.

"It doesn't work like that Kim" he uttered.

"Compulsion can't make me forget?" I frowned confused; I could clearly remember the discussion with Damon and my disgust at thought of anything controlling me. I put that thought to the back of my mind. Thinking like that would get me no closer to forgetting. I needed to forget.

"Yeah, the compulsion works but..." I could see Jeremy struggle to form words much like I had moment earlier except that led to very different actions. "They take the memories, but not the emotions, you'll still be afraid but won't know why, and you'll be anxious but won't remember what for. You'll be looking over your shoulder but won't find what you're looking for. Isn't that worse? It won't fix what's really wrong" he uttered and I stopped to digest what he'd said.

True, it was probably true, but I couldn't think of anything worse than what I knew right now, and eventually I'd shrug off those odd feelings right?

"This whole world is wrong" I muttered before walking back into the warmth of the house.

I couldn't read Damon's face as I explained my plan. I wanted to read surprise or disappointment or even see a hint of his famous smile but Damon held his poker face. The longer I spoke the more uneasy I felt about giving Damon control over my mind, I hated myself for that mistrust but seriously only a couple of hours ago I found out he was a vampire! My confidence came by the fact that Jeremy sat beside Damon and I hoped he at least wouldn't let anything odd happen. Unlike Damon who had probably spent years learning to hide his emotions, Jeremy was easy to read. He didn't look me in the eyes and hurt was written all over his face.

"Kim you know you have to give me the vervain in order for me to do the whole compulsion thing?" Damon groaned as for the fourth time I snapped my hands back as made a grab for the vervain. He took a final grab for it his gloved hand protected from the herb; still I could see a hint of unease at holding the herb. He placed it on the table behind him.

"You have to give it all to us Kim or it won't work, I can always use a different method to check?" his tongue rolled over his teeth with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"I'm clean" I snapped showing my empty palms. I closed my eyes to try and focus myself.

"Kim-" Damon began

"I know" I groaned. Damon had talked me through compulsion and how it worked exactly. There cannot be any vervain on or in the person and from then Damon would just have to make eye contact with me and I'd be stuck under his control. I opened my eyes again and focus on staring into Damon's deep blue eyes; I bet it wasn't difficult for Damon to get girls to look into his eyes.

"Kim you're going to forget..."

With my free hand I waved goodbye to Jeremy as he drove off, my heavy shopping bag weighing down my other. I slipped my key into the lock and swung open the door. I tiptoed in not wanting to wake up Jack and Alannah and I closed the door cursing under my breath as it creaked. I heisted a minute before closing the deadlock, not really registering how odd the action was. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the kitchen.

"Kim!" my mum smiled pulling me in for a hug. "What did you buy?" Trust mum to get straight to the point. I smiled ran back to the corridor, and brought my shopping bag into the kitchen. With each garment I pulled out we talked about it. I wasn't really into clothes and fashion but I loved these chats with mum. Once the bag was empty I folded them up and put them back. I yawned exhausted glancing at the clock alarmed by the late hour.

"The necklace!" my mum uttered staring at me. I frowned and looked down. Sure enough, lying over my shirt hung a tarnished silver locket. It took a minute for my mind to click before I replied.

"Yeah, bought that today too." I rolled the locket between my thumb and forefinger. I stared at it dazed by it familiarity. I shrugged telling myself I was tired and should go to sleep. I said goodnight to mum before tiptoeing upstairs, all while my fingers twiddled with the locket. I let go only to check the lock on my window before falling asleep.

**A/N hello! sorry again for the time it took to post... and its not my best chapter but it is important i promise... im sorry for the kiss... i want to put it out there that this isnt going to be a gooy romance (i couldnt even write a proper kiss) but i am dying to hear what you think of Kim and Jeremy! please comment! next one should be quite interesting... KEEP READING! :D**


End file.
